My Trip to Berk
by MuffinBlueberry23
Summary: My name is Trishia and I am addicted in the movie How To train your Dragon, One day I met an accident then woke up in a new place which I soon discovered to be Berk, without having any clue how i got there and How will i come back to my world, as many adventures , problems and mysteries to be solved on the way...
1. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back I can't open my old account cause I forgot the password so I reset it but after that I don't know what to do after this message"** **An password reset verification email has been sent to your primary email address: as well as any backup email addresses you have registered with the site.**

**Please check and follow the instructions in the verification email to complete the password reset procedure.**

**Please if you know what I must do please tell me I really want that old account back and I still want to continue the story, but for the meantime I'll be updating it starting to chapter 8**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V**

I woke up from a very good sleep and I am very excited for dragon training today, so I got up of bed did a little starching, fixed myself and went downstairs. Hiccup and his Dad were already awake and about to eat breakfast" Good Morning Trishia" greeted the chief, "Good morning sir" I greeted back. "Why don't you sit and join us for breakfast", he Added. So I walked to the dinnig table to join them "Good Morning!" greeted Hiccup, "So, you ready for your first Dragon Training today?" he asked.

"You bet!, actually I'm pretty excited!"

We all ate breakfast together and after that Me and Hiccup left the house for dragon training, As we were walking straight to the door I was starting to get curious where Toothless and Blue are, I haven't saw then since I woke up. But when we walked out of the door my question has been answered, He and toothless were laying outside.

"Hey Blue!" I called, then he came running towards me and toothless following him from behind.

"Trishia, Let's go to the arena to meet the others, and so we can also start your training"

So we ride our dragons to the Arena.

(At the Arena)

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

"So guys, as you all know Trishia have discovered a dragon and made friends with it, So it's up to us to teach her all the things we know about dragons and how to handle them."

"When you say "WE" will teach her everything, What exactly do you mean?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Oh! Oh! Does this means were going to be Teachers?"

"Yup you are right Ruff!"

"Ok, Ok I think I'm the best man for the job, obviously so I recommend you all that you let me all do the teachings…" boasted Snoutlout.

"Oh, really Snoutlout?" huffed Astrid

"Ok Guys that's enough arguing," I interrupted

"We will start teaching Trishia the basic…trust, then we will proceed to commanding your dragon, and Trishia we will also teach you your own dragon call. So, Lets get started, everyone to their dragons!"

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

I was so very excited in the same time nervous we head to our dragons to start on my first lesson in dragon training, _TRUST, _ and I'm expecting that this is the same exercise they did in the series riders of berk Ep. 5 (in dragons we trust)

"Ok here we are, So does anybody wants to demonstrate how this exercise goes?" Asked Hiccup.

"We Volunteer!" Ruff and Tuff said in chorus.

"Ok Off you go."

Ruff and Tuff gave a high five to each other, banged their heads together and flew off, Tuff was first to lean to his side and let himself fall then Ruff fallowed, moments after they were already close to the waters of the sea. But Barf and Belch caught them just in time, then they flew back to where we were.

"Very Good example Ruff, Tuff" Hiccup congratulated them. Then Hiccup turned to me,"Trishia now it's your turn"

I only nodded in response, I was nervous but if this will help me with blue then I must do it, So me and blue flew away. I closed my eyes then I leaned letting myself fall, As much as possible I avoided facing the water because knowing if I'm close to the water will just freak me out and scream, and I was also preparing a deep breath just in casein went wrong.

But thanked God, I was so relieved, Blue caught me on time my fright disappeared, and we flew back where the guys are waiting

"wow, Trishia you did great" Said Hiccup

"you were amazing" commented Fishlegs.

"So good for a first timer, good job" Astrid added.

"Thank you guys, for all you're support" I answerd.

"Pffftt! Me and Hookfang can do better!" Snoutlout interrupted.

Everybody turned silent and gave him a stare.

"Oh C'mon I was just kidding."

"Guys really, thanks for all your support," I continued. "For a moment there I thought Blue wouldn't catch me and I would crash or something, like what happened to Snoutlout, he crashed in Mildews house."

They all began to look at me with shock

"Hey! How did you know that, you weren't even here that time!" Snoutlout said.

"Um… cause I also watched The series _Riders of Berk_" I answered

"Wow! There's a movie and a series of us, how cool is that!" said Tuffnut in amazement

"We must be really famous in your world Huh?" Asked Hiccup

"Yeah! Your kinda of are!", "So what's my next lesson Hiccup," I asked

"oh Commanding your dragon lets go back to the arena to get started" Hiccup said.

"Is this the lesson where I teach blue some hand signals?" I asked

"Ye..Yeah ho, how did you know that?" asked hiccup confused

"oh from the series Ep 15. When Dagur visited Berk to sign the treaty, and You and Astrid were chasing Barf and Belch so Dagur wouldn't find then and kill them, but Dagur still saw them and he almost killed them…"

"My, she knows everything" Astrid said

"What else do you know?" asked Ruff excitedly

"There was a time Ep. 16 Defiant one Hiccup was stuck with Snoutlout and they accidentally ended up being in Outcast Island, Snoutlout ate some berries that he found then….

"Ok ok That Enough telling stories!, let's just go to the Arena and proceed with the teaching…" Snoutlout said, in a little shouting way.


	2. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back still using a different account **

**-CHAPTER 9**

TRISHIA's P.O.V.

We finished my first lesson which was _trust, _and now we flew back to the arena to continue to lesson #2 which was _commanding your dragon._ While we were on our way I was so very happy, because them as my teacher, so cool and they are so fun to be with, And if this was actually the kind of school I go to and the kind of lessons they teach, I wouldn't miss a day of school.

(At the Arena)

So, for the rest of the day we were at the arena, They were all teaching me many different hand signals like, if I were to teach Blue to land on ground, to fire, to whip his tail, to charge on someone. And maaaanyy moore….. Actually I was starting to get a little bored. So I started trying to teach Blue some hand signals, that were meant for dogs, I taught him to roll over, to fetch and even to play dead!

For me it's kinda useless to use especially if you are in battle or something, But the guys still taught that it was actually cool,

"Trishia! Where did you learn those tricks?" Fishlegs asked me with amazement.

"Those tricks were used to teach dogs" I answered.

"Dogs? Never heard of it. NOPE." said Tuffnut.

"Dogs are one of the common pets we have. Instead of dragons we have dogs. But dragons are waaayy

Cooler than dogs, cause most of them just eat, poo, pee, lay down on the floor and sleep all day" I said

"Wait! You don't have dragons?" Ruffnut asked.

"woah, that must be reeealllllyy depressing!" huffed Snoutlout

"Yep, you said it, that's why I really like it here, dragons make your everyday lives exciting" I answered.

After that conversation, we ended up sitting in the arena for hours,talking to each other, sharing stories and actually forgot about the lesson that they were supposed to teach me. And we didn't even noticed that the sun was about to set and it's already late.

"It's already late" Astrid said with a disappointment in her face.

"Aww, I still don't want to go home, I am already enjoying," Fishlegs said with a sad face.

"Same Here!" both answered Ruff and Tuff.

"Um, I'm sorry guys, I guess we'll just have to continue tomorrow" said Hiccup.

After that they started leaving the arena one by one, and the usual Hiccup still have to clean the arena, but this time I stayed with him to help him clean the arena.

I was sweeping at the right side of the arena and Hiccup at the left, And while I was sweeping I just couldn't stop thinking how happy I am for the past several days, I was thinking of not actually going bac…

I froze for a minute, I was so shocked, why would I say that. Not going back? That's the last thing I would do. I will go home, eventually. But how… That's the question that was running through my mind from the time I knew that I was on Berk. But I decided to stop thinking of it for a while, and maybe I will think of a plan on how to go back tomorrow.

Later on…We also finished cleaning the Arena, if you'll ask me it was tiring. And we walked our way back to the house, Because Blue and Toothless left us again.

"Hey Hiccup! Just to remind you, yesterday you told me that you would let me sleep on the floor and you on your Bed" I told Hiccup while we were walking.

"Oh sure, sure anything to make you feel comfortable"" Hiccup answered showing a little smile on his face.

(That night…)

TRISHIA's P.O.V.

We finished eating dinner and we are all ready to go to bed. I was already set up on the floor, Hiccup gave me a dead shark's body to lie down, as he gave it to me it kinda made me smile because I recognized that shark. It was the one Hiccup used to sleep on when Heather was sleeping on his Bed (_Heather Report prt 1 you can see it when Astrid suddenly banged in and woke Hiccup_)

**So heres part 9 **


	3. Chapter 10

**Guys here is chapter 10, please review so I know if you're liking it or something…**

**CHAPTER 10**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

After that I was about to go to sleep because I still have training tomorrow, I closed my eyes.

Not much long I began hearing voices, voices who are calling me "Trishia! Trishia!"

I was stunned. I open my eyes got up but saw nothing. I looked around I saw Hiccup sound asleep, Toothless and Blue were besides each other. Asleep.

For a moment I thought I was just hearing things, So I lay down again then closed my eyes,

But I heard it again "Trishia! What's going to happen to her?"

But this time I recognized the voice. It was my Mom. I opened my eyes, I was in shock and tears suddenly came bursting out of my eyes, Then I pictured our house My Mom, my Dad my little brother and sister, I pictured all of us complete and happy.

Then it hit me, Maybe I really need to go back.

For thirty- minutes I was thinking really hard, how will I go back, but sleepiness is fighting me. So I decided to go to sleep and I'll think of this tomorrow, but I can't because every time I close my eyes, I kept hearing the voice calling me, and thinking of going home.

The whole night I was tossing and turning in my bed I didn't get any sleep even just for a minute…

(The NEXT day)

TRISHIA's P.O.V.

I woke up from sleep, though I'm not really asleep, My eyes were closed but my mind was awake. I looked around the room and Hiccup was already out of bed, Blue and Toothless was nowhere to be seen either they must have already left to play (again…)

So I went downstairs, I saw them at the dining table, eating breakfast. I went to the table sat on the chair and joined them. "Good morning" I greeted with a tired and husky tone and eyes that still want some sleep.

"Ah Good Morning Trishia" greeted Hiccup's Dad, Stoick "How was your sleep?"

"Oh it was fine, I guess" I answered and whispered the last word

"Good Morning Trishia" greeted Hiccup, as I turned to him, I noticed a puzzled look on his face

"Good Morning Hiccup" I replied with my eyes still closing

Hiccup's Dad doesn't seem to noticed that I didn't really got some sleep. But I think Hiccup did…

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

This morning at breakfast I noticed Trishia, by the looks at her face it looks like she didn't get that much sleep, something must have kept her awake last night.

(At the Arena)

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

Today is my second day of dragon training. Hiccup was there giving us some lectures. I know that I should be listening but I can't, I couldn't stop thinking about the voice I was hearing last night. I still don't know if I were just hearing things or I'm not sure If she was really trying to talk to me or something…

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

We were at the Arena, I was giving them lectures, they were listening kinda… but in the look of Trishia , it looks like she's thinking of something, and she's not really actually in herself and she wasn't listening that much, because when I called her name it took her seconds to response and she was so surprised like she saw a ghost or something. I need to know what's bothering her

"Atrid, Fishlegs come over here" " You too Snoutlout Ruff, Tuff"

I called them all to one side of the arena and away from Trishia where she would not hear us. As they went over to the side, I thought Trishia will noticed them suddenly going to where I was and that she will be curious. But she didn't, I bet she didn't even noticed that I called them all.

"Ok team I called you all here to ask if any one of you have any idea why Trishia is kinda…distracted?"

"Good thing you asked that Hiccup, I noticed that she's still um… sleepy" Astrid said a little concern.

"Maybe you know she just needs a little more sleep, she does look like she really need it" Fishlegs said

"And I'm sure she will go back to normal" he added.

"I'm sorry to break it Fishlegs but I think something is really bothering her"

"So um… what does that have to do with us exactly?" Snoutlout asked a little irritated…

"Duh… your such an idiot, because Hiccup knows that we are like her family here" said Ruffnut making sense to Snoutlout

" Yeah your right sis, And you should know that she might be missing her family and wanted to go back home as well" added Tuffnut

"I wasn't really expecting that answer from the twins" Astrid joked.

"Yeah that's it, Ruff, Tuff your both have a point Trishia must be missing her family and wants to go back"

"But Hiccup we don't know how to bring her back, and Beside doesn't she like it her?" said Fishlegs.

"Yes I know Fishlegs, but she can't just live here with us and forget the life and family she had" I explained.

"Actually Fishlegs, Hiccup has a point. It must be really for her to be separated from her family for such a long time" Astrid said .

"But how will we take her back home?" Asked Tuffnut expecting a concrete answer.

"Yeah Hiccup, that will be impossible, she doesn't even have any idea how she got here" added Snoutlout.

"Don't worry I'm on it, I think Trishia has a plan, besides she's been thinking since this morning maybe she have come up with something "

"Hiccup one tiny question, what if she hadn't ?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Then will have to help her find her way home"

(At the house)

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

At dinner Trishia still seemed to be deep in her thoughts and didn't even barely touched her food.

After dinner she went straight upstairs, I went and followed her and I saw her sitting at the edge of the bed, thinking deeply, I asked right staright to the point

"Trishia are you okey, you looked bothered lately"

"I'm fine I think…"

"What's in your mind, Can you please tell me, so me and the guys won't be worried much"

"I'm fine Hiccup, Just thinking of home, probably tomorrow I'll be better. I just didn't have that enough sleep."

**Hey guys Chapter 10, still using different account. Guys can PLEASE! Tell me if you have any idea tell me how will I reset my password, they said that there will be a mail that will be sent to me, there will be instructions on how to completely change my password PLEASE tell me where will I find that message. Thanks and please review **


	4. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, I was busy for the last days so… We continue**

**CHAPTER 11**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Trishia said she only needs some rest and she will be better tomorrow, I left her so she can have her sleep. I went to the stairs. but before I even made my way I stopped and looked back at her" Goodnight, have a goodnight sleep" I said. "Thanks Hiccup, Goodnight to you to" she answered with a smile.

As I was walking down the stairs at the back of my mind I'm still puzzled on how to help her get home, I'm supposed to asked her but she really needs some rest, and I would just ask her tomorrow. And I also thought that I could ask my Dad about this, it might just help.

**TRISHIA'S P.O.V.**

I got to sleep, I was already at my shark bed… I really thought everything will be fine, But not after an hour I started hearing the voice again, this time even I have my eyes open I can still hear them calling my name again and again.

I kept tossin and turning and trying to return to my sleep but I just couldn't the voice won't just stop. So I sat right up really getting annoyed and letting out a really big *_sigh_. I looked around the room. Hiccup was already asleep, Toothless and Blue was sleeping right besides each other close to Hiccup's Desk

I stood up from my spot and crawled to my bag that was leaning in the corner I took a jacket from the bag and my phone, the reason I have a jacket in my bag is that it was already winter when the accident happened and my phone still alive, because I always leave it turned off. I put my jacket on and my phone on my pocket. I stood up quietly and head to the stairs, I tiptoed my way down because the stairs makes a _creaking _ sound every time you step on it, and I don't want to wake up anybody on my way out. I arrived at the door opening it really carefully and made mw way outside… I stopped and took a moment look at the whole village it was so silent and very peaceful, everyone was quiet asleep.

They're lucky they don't have trouble sleeping unlike me, I mumbled to myself. And I started walking to the forest expecting a little walk will make everything better, And this time I was sure that I won't be lost, probably because I have stayed her for a couple of days already, As I walk I tried to take my mind to stop thinking of going home, I'll figure out of a way eventually…

I've been walking around for a minute now when I heard something move behind me, I turned around but saw no one. I acted like I didn't hear anything and I continued walking, when I heard big thuds of footsteps behind me, I turned around really quickly and starting to get really freaked out

"Um… a… Hello?, Is anybody there?" I shouted with my voice shaking a little.

Then a bush started shaking and I was so scared what I'm about to see, but the bush was kinda far away so I feel a little safe then suddenly…

Ahh… I was about to scream, "Blue what are you doing here, you followed me?" and there he was still by the bushes with his Please-don't-be-angry-look.

I walked to Blue to make him feel that I wasn't angry, he just startled me a little bit. And he's still not moving in his spot and giving me his pleading cute puppy eyes.

"Oh Blue…" i said walking closer to him. When something from nowhere jumped right to me, knocking me down on the ground with my hands on my back, Blue started running towards me a gave a loud roar "No! Blue go away, run" at first he wasn't listening and kept his way toward me "RUUUNNN! BLUE!"

At last I finally made him listen to me and he started to escape, but two men ran after him with their weapons.

"Let go of you filthy hands of me" I commanded while fighting from their tight grip on me. Then appearing from the darkness some other men,

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" he laughed in a humorless way…"what do we have here aye! A pity, pity girl lost in the middle of the night".

I was so shocked for the Viking who was standing in front of me was… "Alvin, What do you want with me" I said while giving him and Savage a death glare.

"Oh so you do know me, Well I suppose what I need you for, Besides you know everything, don't you?". "Ha hahahahahaha"

"I don't know what your talking about" I said trying to act natural.

"Don't make fools with me. Somebody in my hand has been watching you, from the day that you came here to Berk, He also told me that you have knowledge on dragon training, As much knowledge that Stoick's Boy has."

"I am worthless, worthless as a dried old man" I shouted still trying to fight back.

"Oh really?" someone from nowhere said, and slowly appeared from the darkness.

"Mildew, you were behind this? You Traitor! Hiccup trusted you!"

"See Alvin, I told you she knows everything from the names of the people of Berk to the different kinds of Dragons and ways to train them." Mildew said convincing Alvin.

Alvin looked at me " You are going to Outcast Island with me, you are going to be useful."

"I won't do it!" I shouted at him

"Why you are stubborn as Stoick's boy are you?"

Then the two men who went after Blue came back running, "Where did you to gone off" asked Alvin

"The girl's dragon… it got away" they answered catching up with their breath.

Alvin turned to me " You have a dragon? What is your dragon!" he demanded to know.

"Night Fury!" I answered.

Alvin just give me an evil look which I know that he has a plan on me… "Take her to the ship! Were going home!".

**Guys chapter 11 hope you like it **


	5. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

"Great! Just great!" I mumbled to myself as I was sitting on the deck of the boat, My hands all tied up on my back. Ok, I went for a walk to the forest to calm myself down, I didn't got lost, NOPE. Not like before. But I did got kidnapped by some bunch of Outcast. And the best part is they have no Idea where I have gone to, The only one who saw everything was Blue, and who could understand a dragon?

How does my life gets infinitely better than this?...

I was just so stupid… Now I will spend the rest of my life here, stuck. Dealing with a over-sized Baboon (Alvin) who will keep on urging me to train dragons for him, I would not be that crazy, Even my life depends on it.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Today I woke up from a nice sleep and I noticed Trishia wasn't in her Bed already "Morning flight Blue" I mumbled. Then I stood up from Bed doing a big stretch and giving a loud YAWN, I must've awoken Toothless with my loud yawn, Because he suddenly burst out from his sleep, his eyes all alert and his ears perked up. "Hey Bud Good Mornin" I greeted. Giving him a smirk.

"Sorry to wake you up" Then Toothless looked around the room, and returned to me with suddenly sad, and gloomy eyes and he gave me a weak groan…I really know what he meant "Yes Bud, Blue is not here, He and Trishia just gone off for a morning flight." He still seemed upset a gave me a sad moan. For the past days, since Trishia discovered Blue. Him and Toothless have been friends and always wondered off some place, always leaving me, I don't blame Toothless. Because Blue is the first Night Fury he met.

So we went downstairs, Just in time to see that my Dad was already preparing breakfast "Morning Dad"

"Morning Son, wheres Trishia?"

" morning flight with Blue"

" Oh, so you go come here and feed yourself breakfast."

I went my way to the dining table, took a seat and ate breakfast.

After that Me and Toothless went outside heading to the Arena to meet the others.

(At the Arena)

"Morning Vikings" I loudly greeted as I walked in the Arena, I saw them minding themselves with their dragon.

Fishlegs is cleaning Meatlug's ear with a very long stick, Astrid feeding Stormfly with chicken. The twins asleep at the back of their sleeping zippleback, And Snoutlout doing some warm-up while his dragon has dozed off.

" So how is everybody doing today?" I asked walking further closer to them.

"Oh Hey Hiccup, were going to continue day 2 of teaching Trishia right?" Fishlegs came running." Oh… wait. where is she? Hiccup."

" Um… I think …she went to go and have a morning flight with Blue" I answered very much un-sure.

" What do you mean you think?" Astrid said with an inquisitive livid- ish tone.

"Well… I'm really not sure, Because… when i woke up she's not already there." I said in an edgy way.

For a minute we were all staring at each other and silence was everywhere… Then suddenly Blue arrived in the arena.

"Oh hey there's Blue!" Fishlegs said in excitement." But where is she…"

"Who cares!" huffled Snoutlout.

Blue went in and kept pushing me to the exit "Hey Blue what's going on?" I asked really confused. Then he went in front of me jumping up and down, giving me his pleading eyes. Making an un-usual groaning like he was trying to say something." Where are you taking me?"

"Maybe something is wrong" Astrid said. Then Blue went to Astrid and kept pushing her to the exit, Then he kept doing that to Fishlegs, Snoutlout, and the Twins

" Hey would you stop it!" Snoutlout yelled at him but it didn't stopped him.

Hey guys sorry if its been a while… and sorry because it's short I'm having troubles.


	6. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Blue dragged us all out of the arena, one by one, and still we have no idea what he was trying to tell us." Hey what are you doing?" Snoutlout asked getting really irritated.

Even the dragons who were just watching from their place were also questionable on why Blue was dragging us all out. I guess they know He's trying to tell us something that's why no- dragon was stopping him.

Then Blue went to the other dragons, and it seemed like Blue told them what he was trying to pin-point. He was making these growls and moans to the dragon, After Blue had talked to them about something we still have no IDEAToothless came running to me and started growling, and it was his turn to make me understand, "Sorry Bud, I wish you all could talk so we would understand what your trying to say" Toothless moans softly looking really disappointed, That even me, Hiccup his Best friend, couldn't understand him.

I'm sure this is really hard for the dragons, especially Blue because he went to us stared at us for a moment with his pupils all sharp like a knife blade, Then he let out a loud roar that irritated our ears, that we end up ducking to the ground with our hands on our ears. Then Blue just flew away…

"Huh… What was that all about?" said Tuffnut, as we watched Blue disappear to the sky.

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

Being kidnapped was really Bad, but going to Outcast Island is much mooore worst, being bored just sitting on the deck, hands all tied up to your back , and your whole body is tied up to the mast pole of the boat and boringly waiting for you to arrive to your destination . I know that this is probably the bad time to make this situation funny, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't you find it scary being here, on our boat heading to Outcast island?" asked Alvin with a husky voice tone.

"Just so you know, first. I have a name, and its TRISHIA, and second No. I don't find it scary.

"You girl are going to regret this!" he said with a smirk.

"Again my name is TRISHIA" I said mockingly to him. " And you don't need to tie me up to a pole or something, there is no way for me to escape anyway" I said wanting him crack to his temper.

"I don't care!" he yelled in response while he goes to the front deck.

Fine you don't care, then I don't either, I mumbled to myself… then I went back, staring at the sky, it was the only thing I could do to enjoy the trip even just a little, then I saw a black figure at the sky,

"Wait, is that Blue?" I whispered so the Outcast wouldn't know, but I got a little nervous and shocked at the same time when Blue was flying directly closer to the boat to where I was, I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, So I did what a tied up girl can do best. " Blue fly away, just leave me here!" I yelled, that caught the attention of the outcast and they picked there weapons and tried shooting him down,

I got scared when one of the outcast tried to shoot Blue with a cross bow which almost hit him, But thank God, Blue managed to avoid it.

After a couple of times, The outcast was still to aim at Blue, but I can tell they have bad aims. And I've been yelling for a couple of times that my voice was beginning to rust, and turn husky kinda way.

"Blue! For the last time, just GO! I'll be fine!" after, he was forced to leave me and fly away back to berk.

"You are the most weakling outcast I saw", Alvin started yelling in anger." You didn't even managed to hit the beast even for one time!" one of the outcast came to Alvins side. "Ah Sire, why didn't you do it yourself." Alvin got so mad that he pushed the outcast overboard and leaving him there, then he turned to the remaining outcast, "So, Any one of you want to go next?" Every one of them turned silent, looking really scared while they shake their heads slowly to a _no. _"That's what I thought" he said.

**(Back to Berk)**

After Blue flew away, all the other dragons including Toothless started to act really weird, we went back to training and they kept letting out a loud roar like they were wild dragons again, And Hookfang flamed his self-up and tried blowing fire at the arena. Stormfly was squawking really wild that Astrid tried to calm her, she hadn't even got closer when Stormfly fired out some spikes that almost hit Astrid and sending her to the ground. Barf was letting his gas spread-out of the arena, making some of us to get dizzy, the arena was half full of Barf gas when Belch sparks and making a big fire in the arena, it's a good thing that we were standing on a safe spot when Belch sparked. Then Toothless came to me growling at me furiously, ready to attack I started to get worried, "Bud calm down, It's me" I thought it would work but Toothless just turned away.

"Um, Hiccup I think the dragons is really trying to say something" Astrid said with a very worried tone, and I haven't heard Astrid like that.

" What do we do now? Hiccup." Fishlegs asked really scared.

"For now we leave the dragons here, they wont calm down. We'll have to lock them all here for the night."

Even it was hard for us, we have to do it, besides it will just keep them from destroying the town.

So carefully we sneaked out of the Arena, making our way really quietly, trying not to make any sound. We got out of the Arena when Hookfang saw us, He was about to charge us when thankfully Astrid had closed the gate.


	7. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Things are going to heat up. ENJOY!**

**(ATTENTION!)**

**i have to asked you all something, are you wondering where are the previous chapters of this story, Well just searched for it, It has the same title, same image cover but the difference is BluberryMuffin 23 is the username of the author. THANK YOU! and that is all**

**CHAPTER 14**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

We arrived at the Outcast Island, I never thought it will be more… empty, boring in person. "So, Alvin why did you kidnapped me, really? I'm sure it's not about training Dragons!" Alvin stooped walking as he heard the last part. " I know you have already tamed a Whispering Death, Am I right?" Alvin turned to me "It's Because you know everything" He said with a creepy facial expression. "Um, excuse me?" I asked not getting the point much.

"If you know all what **have** happened, well I suppose you know what **will **happen" he answered.

Deep in my thoughts I can't believe how… Slow, Stupid? This guy is, No wonder Hiccup and the others always succeed from his plans for many times.

"Ah, yeah you see I can't really predict the future…I only know what happened because I watched the series. and the only thing I know in the future is that we will kick your _butt. _Literally." I said

Alvin crossed his eyebrows and leaned toward me…

"What do you mean series?" asked Alvin.

I inhaled for breath before I answer "There is a series, Riders of Berk. I saw how many times you kidnapped Hiccup and even try to steal the book of dragons. And always you fail."

Alvin turned dark red and crooked his face to an anger from the insult. Of course I don't under estimate what this Alvin could do, so I calmed him down. A bit.

"But making a fake Isle of Night, the map and using Mildew, that was… so… Intelligent! Of you."

I said trying to be convincing. And he bought it, and I also thought that because of that, it would change his mind to put me in a cell. But it didn't.

"You take this girl to her cell!" he shouted.

Three guards lead me to my cell with their spears pointing at me, While one of them accidentally or should I say, purposely. Poked me.

"Ouch!" I yelled of pain, I turned to the guard," You are Not! So good on handling your weapon" I said while I gave him a glare, the guard just grunt in response and pushed me to continue walking.

Not long after that, We arrived to the cells, As we walk by the long Hall, there were also other dragons that are caged. Deadly Nadder, Skrill, Montrous Nightmare. How nice of them to caged me with the other dragons, I thought.

At the very end of the Hall there were two other guards, who must have been waiting for us. A guard pushed me in, sending me down to the floor. As they were about to leave someone came, "Hey You!" it was Savage , He called to a guard "Alvin said that you will stay and guard the girl" he continued.

Despite of the unwanted task, the guard went to my cell door and stood there straightly. The other guards and Savage were about to leave, when Savage turned to the guard again." Don't let the girl escape, and you take these. Your in charge!" And Savage gave the guard something that made a clinging noise and left. I didn't know what it was I just ignored them all and went to the corner.

After a few hours, and it's probably late. I was just in the corner nothing to do but sit. And thinking of a great escape, "Hmmm If Hiccup was in my situation, what will he do? I whispered.

Oh yeah! I only whispered, I suddenly remembered that I have my phone with me, My cell was pretty dark and the only light is from the Hall. So I lit my cell using my phone and scanned the room. While doing it I make sure that the guard won't notice what I'm doing or he might just confiscate my phone and that will be bad.

I sighed in disappointment and went back to the corner, My cell was no way to escape through except for the door. I thought will I switched my phone off. Except for the door who is guarded by a… my thoughts were caught off when I saw the keys hanging on the guards hips.

"Yes!" I whispered.

With a grin in my face, I sneakily crawled towards the back of the guard, I held on my hand and tried to ease the shaking, and it's really late, I'm very sleepy so, I forced to open my eyes. Slowly trying to un-hook the key, and making sure that the guard wouldn't feel it, I glanced up him, his eyes were heavy and later on he will doze off while standing. And he did.

This was my chance, I took the opportunity and continued, My hands were still sticking out of the cell, but I already have the key, the guard… still dozed off. The only thing I have to do is bring the key inside my cell, without making a cling with the grills.

"Hey you!" someone shouted I was startled that I almost screamed, that I loose grip of the key and it landed to the guard foot. The guard was also shocked that he leapt up,

and letting him think that it was his jump that caused the keys to drop besides his foot. He picked up the key and was surprised to see Savage.

As quick as I can, I crawled back to the corner, closing my eyes trying to act that I was asleep.

"Are you sleeping while in duty?" Savage asked the guard. Sounding a little rough.

"No! no, no… I was not sleeping." Answered the guard who was surely panicking.

"Hmm. Well Alvin said that he want to see the girl in the Arena" said Savage

"ok " replied the guard.

There was a moment of silence I tried to peek, and opened one of my eyes a little bit

"Then What are you waiting for!" Savage shouted at the guard, which made me shut my eye again.

I heard the door unlocked, and I acted like I was awoken by all the noise, rubbing my eyes and giving a yawn "what's going on?" I asked sounding sleepy.

"Alvin wants you to the Arena" I froze for a second, my eyes widened and stared at him." What for?" I said, acting to be surprised.

"It's better to be a secret" Savage answered with a grin. " Now get up! And you, take her there." he shouted.

(**Outcast Arena)**

We arrived at the Arena, the guard left me standing in the middle, Not long after Alvin arrived together with Savage.

"Did you sleep well?" He mocked.

"Fare enough" I answered. " So Alvin what's your plan exactly, you wouldn't just kidnapped me or something." I continued

He laughed evil-y "Well, I was supposed to force you to train me dragons, But… Mildew already had trained some already, and he also taught some of the Outcast. So that's no longer an Option" He said looking at me with a grin.

I glared at him back. I'm so getting annoyed of Alvin and all his fusses… I should've shown him what I can do, I could have just kicked him in the face or something. He just don't know I may be a girl but I happen to be a 3rd degree black belt at _Taekwondo._ It just so stupid of me for not using it.

"So is that so, Why do you need me for?" I asked raising an eyebrow on him.

"You are going to help us invade Berk, with you on our side, they wouldn't think of fighting back" he said with a creepy face.

"Ha! And why would I do that! It wont happen even if you force me." I said crossing my arms

"We Don't need to…" Alvin said creepily.

That got me all wondered, what does he mean?

"Release Him!" Alvin shouted at the men who was behind him.

The gate slowly opened, I can't see what's inside because it's really dark. But I'm expecting it would be a dragon.

Two eyes suddenly appeared from the darkness… and slowly coming out showing itself

A _**Changewing**_! Now I'm pretty scared, I know he'll hypnotize me or something.

The _Changewing_ approached us and went to stay besides Alvin, "Now you are invading Berk with us." Alvin said

"And why would I Do that?" I answered angrily.

Then he patted the _Changewing _making it look at me, and it's eyeballs were stirring around, I kept eye- contact with the dragon then suddenly. I felt sharp pain on my head, I knelt down trying to fight it. _You can't control me, You can't control me_… repeating it saying it in my mind

"Because you are my daughter, Victoria I know what's the best for us,"

Victoria stood up, the pain was all gone he looked Alvin, or Dad fierce in the eye

"So, Victoria Are you helping us invade Berk?"

There was a moment of silence…

"I Will…"

**1. So there you go hope you like it, READ THIS (ATTENTION!)**

** will heat up!**

**3. I have a new Fanfic in my head and it's awesome much awesome than this, but I'm still working on the plot**

**7 chapters are done and still no REVIEWS! Bummer :(**


	8. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! ( wave hands and shows a big smile) I'm not supposed to update in a week or 2 so I can really prepare for the next chapter but I can't stop the feeling of Updating, And I got my first review from ****Ami****, thanks **** (it's not that I haven't experienced getting a review before, but I'm just so happy, I thought that I would end this story without any review).REALLY.**

**(Back At Berk)**

The sun is setting and soon will night fall. In the Haddock's residence, Stoick the Vast is in front of the fire seating in his chair and doing the usual woodcarving to relax him from a day of chiefing, While Hiccup is walking across the room back and forth. His hand was on his chin and thoughts seemed to cover up his whole mind- or world.

_Toothless and the other dragons were all locked up at the arena cause their acting quite strange, Nobody had seen Trishia since this morning, who knows what happened to her, Are the dragons fine at the Arena, are they fighting what if I go and check at them later…_

"Hiccup… Hiccup!"

"Bwa, what, ba, What oh Dad." Hiccup answered pretty startled.

"Hiccup I know what you're thinking, But could you just calm down?" requested Stoick.

Hiccup turned to him and froze for a moment.

"Dad! Calm down?" Hiccup said in a anxiety tone. "Dad the dragons are all acting strange, Trishia has been gone missing since this morning. (_*sigh*)_ How am I going to… calm down?"

"Who knew what happened to her!" Hiccup continued.

The chief sighed heavily, pauses his woodcarving for a moment and responds to his Son.

"I know Son, I'm worried to myself for both dragons and Trishia, But we can't do anything but to call for the night and we'll just continue searching for her tomorrow, And let's just hope that the dragons will be back to their selves so they can be a big help in search for Trishia." Stoick said.

"So you go upstairs and take your rest." Stoick added.

"Ok…" Hiccup responds with a sorrow in his face going up to his room.

"Oh Dad!" Hiccup called in the middle of the stairs.

The Chief quickly turned to his Son "Yes Hiccup?"

"Um… Is it okay if… I go to the Arena and… Visit Toothless and the others?"

The Chief didn't answer yet, He wanted to make sure if it will be fine for him to go and visit the dragons, The dragons have been wild and out of control this afternoon that's why they put them all in the Arena.

"Dad, I'm just going to feed them, I'm sure they haven't ate anything yet." Hiccup reasoned.

"Very well" sighed the Chief, "But be home as soon as your done feeding them." Added Stoick.

Hiccup showed a smile in his face and raced to the back of their house to grab a basket full of fish, And went out to the door, Before Hiccup completely left, he stopped at the door at looked at his Father,

"Thanks Dad" Hiccup said very fond and happy at his Father. In response Stoick nod and gave his boy a smile. And Hiccup completely left the house.

**(At the ARENA)**

Hiccup arrived in the arena and he saw all their dragons, moaning in a scrawny way. Hiccup felt so sorry, They must've been hungry the whole time. And then he noticed Blue from the side. It looks like his crying, Blue was making this miserable groan that completely made Hiccup's heart fell.

"Hiccup!" someone called from behind him that made him jump from where he was, The dragons too was startled because when they heard the voice they perched up their heads and turned to where it was.

Hiccup was so startled, It took him a couple of seconds to get his breathing back to normal again and turned to the person who just called him.

"Astrid! Don't ever do that!" Hiccup said almost shouting.

Astrid couldn't stop herself from giggling, the look on Hiccup's face was priceless, If only the others where there to see it.

"What are you doing here Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Me? That's what I should ask you, What are you doing here?" replied Astrid not giggling anymore.

"Hmm, Well i-I'm here to feed the dragons" Hiccup said while pointing at the basket of fish he left at the gate.

"Okay, actually I'm just here to visit, I can help you feed them if you like" Astrid said with a smile in her face

"Really? Wow Thanks Astrid" Hiccup said in response.

The two went in, carefully they still don't know if the dragons are back to themselves.

"Hi guys" greeted Hiccup calmly to the dragons and Astrid following him at his lead.

"We brought you dinner" Hiccup said while putting the basket down and scattering all the fish to the ground.

All the dragons stood up, and went to eat, except for Blue.

"Um Hiccup I think one basket is not enough for all of them" Astrid said,

"Yeah you're absolutely right" Hiccup said while nodding "Hey look!" Hiccup called to Astrid while pointing to Blue.

"He must be really bothered by Trishia's disappearance, What should we do?" Astrid said.

"C'mon, let's go and cheer him up."

**I'm sorry for not updating for the past… days And I got everything planned out and all, the my only problem is the typing part, This chapter is cut off because I planned of changing it. I'll think of it for a while, and if it succeeds then it's a GO!**


	9. Chapter 16

**Hello Everybody Here I am again to update, Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 16**

Hiccup and Astrid tried to cheer Blue by scratching his neck or playing with him, they even tried telling him stories of Prince and Princesses. But Blue was hopeless, He was still sad and moaning in a corner, By the look on his face it looks like Blue has been crying, and really longing to see the person that he was missing. Blue had given up telling them what has been bothering him, besides no one can understand him besides his fellow dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid was forced to leave Blue still sad, they went to arena's door and exited

Before they completely left, they stood for a moment to take a good glimpse to all of their dragons, You can really noticed the sad faces showing from all of the dragons, especially Blue, who was isolated in a corner and all curled up, it's also sad to think that even toothless, who is also a Night Fury can't cheer him up.

Both of the Teens turned their backs, hearing some miserable groans from the dragons, Their heart were sinking as they continued walking away, the helpless moaning didn't stop until they reached the right distance away from the arena.

Hiccup and Astrid walked in silence while sadness covered both of their faces. Hiccup took a glimpse on Astrid's face, He was so shattered on what he saw, He can barely saw Astrid like that.

"Um… Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked seemingly worried.

Astrid stopped walking, By this Hiccup panicked inside. he didn't know if he said something wrong or something he reminded her…

Astrid turned away from Hiccup facing the calm ocean, and trying to hide all of her feelings that seems to dwell out of her,

But she couldn't stop herself, somehow she needed to release it. She started sobbing and afterward tears came running down her cheeks. Hiccup's heart fell to see Astrid cry like that, She always see this girl strong and fighting, who would know that this girl, Astrid have this soft side right inside her.

Hiccup went right beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid, it's alright… Just let it all out." Hiccup said patting Astrid by her shoulder.

Astrid did what she thought will make her feel better even just in a minute, She pulled herself to Hiccup into a hug. At first Hiccup was shocked, but if that will make his Astrid feel better then he will. And Hiccup hugged her back.

Astrid and Hiccup stayed like that for minutes, and does not want to let go of each other, Both of them can feel the comfort each of them gives.

"Hiccup, I don't know what to do" Astrid said with a shaking voice and still sobbing.

Hiccup hugged her tighter "What do you mean Astrid? Is… there something that I need to know?"

There was a brief silence, as Hiccup waited for Astrid to answer.

"Do you still remember when I told you about my little sister, Atheena? And how Trishia reminds me so much about her?"

(to know the story looked for the old version of My trip to berk)

Hiccup only nodded in response,

"Now I feel like what happened to Atheena again, she was killed by a dragon and died, and now Trishia she… she just disappeared." Astrid said.

"But what if she's Dead, what if something bad happens to her!" Astrid continued raising her voice and removing Hiccups arms around her slowly.

"And… What if we never get to see her again. We never get to say our goodbyes." Astrid finished putting back the sadness in her face.

Hiccup understands how she felt. It was also like the one when he loosed his Mother. She just left and never came back.

Astrid was right in a way, but he will not let their hopes down. He can feel that somewhere out there is Trishia and she needed their help.

Hiccup then grabbed Astrid by her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Look Astrid" Hiccup said as he lift Astrid's face by her chin, "We may not know where Trishia is, But I'm sure that. Out there somewhere She's there. I may not say if she's in trouble or hurt or if she's happy or what. But one thing sure to know is that she's alive. And we should not put our hopes down on that"

"Okay… But what are we going to do, We just can't wait here for her return. What if she needs our help?" Astrid said feeling a little better but still worried.

Hiccup think for a second and sighed heavily " I know, But tomorrow first thing in the morning We will all start our search."

Astrid showed a small smile and hugged Hiccup again.

"So… Astrid you feelin better now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup, at least even just a little" Astrid said in reply and breaking the hug with Hiccup again.

Hiccup gave her a smile, "It's good to know, Now we should both go and rest, there's a long day tomorrow."

Astrid only nodded and started walking slowly towards back the village.

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup called after Astrid took a few steps. And Astrid looked back.

"I can take you home, if you want" Asked Hiccup nervous if the girl will accept her offer

"Of course" Astrid said while gesturing Hiccup to the way home.

Hiccup catch up with Astrid and walked her on her way to the house.

After a few minutes, They reached the Hofferson's residence, They both let go of their hands that were entwined as they walk. Astrid approached the door and turned,

"Good night Hiccup" she said.

"Goodnight Astrid" Hiccup said in reply.

And after that Astrid reached for the door knob and Hiccup turned away going back to his house.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called

When he turned around Astrid was already there to hug her. "Thank you" she said. When they broke their hug Hiccup showed her a smile " And…" Hiccup said.

Then Astrid pulled him by his collar and kissed him on the lips "And for everything " Astrid replied.

After that. They waved to each others goodbye as Hiccup went back to his house

Hereo guys chapter 16, do you like like? I know it's kinda short. I decided to put a Astrid and Hiccup scene. Don't worry there probably more times for them.


	10. Chapter 17

**Hello guys! I'm back, I saw ****Simargl1985's ****review and I got really inspired in posting a new chapter and still I also can't forget Ami's review thanks for all of your appreciation to my story, You guys are really helping me very much **

**CHAPTER 17**

**(Outcast Island)**

**TRISHIA's P.O.V \ ****Victoria**

I woke up from a severe head –ache God it was killing me! And I feel I little dizzy. I sat right-up and I noticed that I was in a room, _how did I ended up in here?. _I thought to myself. "Oh yeah! We were going to take down Berk… yup that was it."

It was morning, little by little light started filling up my room, I was still sitting on my bed, trying to subside the dizziness I'm feeling. Then later on I feel a lot more better, dizziness gone and I'm just staring at nothing.

Then something hit me.

"Oh Gods, my Dad! He's waiting for me, Oh my… got to get dressed, got to get dressed," I panicky got up and get ready…

By the way, My name is Victoria the Traitorous, but I really like the name Trishia. Right. Heir and next to the throne of my father Alvin the Treacherous, My Dad, told me that my name suits me very well and he is very proud of me helping him to conquer Berk and rule it as ours.

Oh yeah, I was getting ready. So much talking…

I continued to get dressed, I put on my black shirt with a big skull and my two layered metal shoulder pad on my right shoulder, I wore my black boots, and a chain across my body, trust me when I say I don't know why I'm wearing a chain. And lastly I tied my thick black hair into a bundle making my bangs fall off almost covering my left eye.

After all of that I headed to the door to meet my Father at the Mead Hall. As I grabbed the door knob, I suddenly remembered my axe. So I went back and got my axe who is leaning on a wall besides my bed,

My axe was given to me by my Father, it's really cool, the handle has this serpent crawling up, and it's eyes were shining bright red because of the two red gems intact.

As soon as I got my axe I raced straight to the door and left my room.

The only way to the Mead Hall coming from my room, is you need to walk this very long, and boring Hall, And while I was walking in a distance I saw this 3 outcast in the middle of the Hall all huddled in a circle. _Are they talking about something? _I asked to myself, then I had an idea, with a grin on my face I quietly tiptoed towards them and tried to over-hear their conversation.

"You know she's not really the chiefs daughter, she just came here the other day as a prisoner then BOOM! Now she's the daughter" whispered one of the three guards.

"She's just a girl, She's harmless" said the other.

I heard quite enough. I woke up and I have a great mood now they ruined it, they're totally going to get it, They made me look weak and all…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted making the three guards jump in shocked, and they all turned around with their scrawny scared faces.

"What are you three Buckle Heads muttering about?" I said while pointing the sharp blade of my axe at them, each one at a time, and raising my eyebrow on them. "This better not involved me!" I continued and lowering my axe.

"Yes…"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Absolutely your hideousness"

My eyes widened of shock of what the third guard called me. "What did you just call me?" I asked bringing my axe up by his throat and pushing him at the wall, "Call me that again or I will slit your throat!, Got it?"

"Yes…Yes Ma'am"

I let go off my grip from the guard and lowered my axe "Good, Now if Ever I see you three furballs! Gossiping again like fair maidens you will get it from my father, UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes,' replied the three with shaking voices,

Guys, Guys, that's all for now, sorry I'm really tired… can't continue, I'll update tomorrow? Yeah I'll try

Please hope you like it SORRY if I need to cut of the story.


	11. Chapter 18

**Hello! SORRY I DIDN'T update yesterday, besides it's too late and I won't make it either. SPECIAL THANKS to AMI, You really kept me inspired and all your review was very heart warming, Others doesn't review, Its Ok for me, BUT I still HOPE to know what all the OTHERS think. I'm serious.**

**(GUYS! LET's us all review for the better THANKS) :D Now it's funny I'm using force.**

**Oh yeah. ****Acadjonne d'la Baie ****Thank you and you like my plot and think it's unique. THANK YOU really 3 **

**AMI sure I will do your IDEA, it will come out sooner!**

**CHAPTER 18**

**TRISHIA's \ VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

After a few more walking… At last, I reached my destination. I approached and stopped in front of the two giant door, and stared at it for a moment. "Is this going to work? What if I messed up?"

I quietly asked myself. No, NO, No, I brushed myself from my thoughts

"There's nothing I can do, the time is now, Okay here we go."

I kicked the door open using my foot, The door opened wide seeing all the Outcast pause, and all their eyes were staring at me, including my Father

"Okay this is awkward…" I said to myself . I stand froze at the door, I bowed my head still standing on the same spot. I didn't know what to do or what to say after what I did.

I started to turn red and shame started crawling up me when I noticed the Outcast from the inside were still staring at me like I've grown a another head.

I need to do something, Even just say a word, I was panicking inside, this is so humiliating. And I did what an Outcast like me, will do in this kind of situation. Somehow.

"Um… I… ah…sorry, fo-for… the door."

The Outcasts and my Father shared a confused loo at one another, then they all looked at me… silence covered the place then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "HAHAHHHEHEHEHHIHIH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of them broke into laughter, And I was still standing there and I'm like, Why in the world are these Hairy-over-sized-Baboon laughing? Was that a joke in outcast island!

My Father tried to speak, but couldn't. He can't even catch up with his breath because of laughing. He shed the tears in his eyes due to so much laughter and breathed heavily before trying to speak, " My, oh my, My little DEVIL, you don't need to be sorry. We bang the door like that everyday!"

I felt so stupid, why didn't they just tell me, My Father motioned me to come in and so I did. And walked to him and stood at his side. "True Outcast you are my child" He said while patting my shoulder. And by that I felt more appreciated and powerful in some ways…

"So Dad, When do we set sail for Berk, I wanna hear them plead already" I said with a grin on my face and while I took my seat besides my Father.

"Don't get so excited, we sail tomorrow" He answered

"WHAT?!" I shouted, standing up from my seat and banging my fist on the table and making some of the mugs wiggle a little.

"TOMORROW? Why not tonight?" I continued still in a high-pitched tone.

"Yes my Dearie, Of Course you need to train," Dad said.

"Train? What for exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Train to kill DRAGONS" I was shocked by my Father's response, I know to myself that I couldn't kill dragons, I only know how to…

"Kill? Don't you want to train them," I asked my Dad.

"Aye, Yes but those are not our dragons" He answered smiling slyly. At that point I know exactly what he really meant. I need to do this right, I don't want to screw up I need to prepare.

"Dad I'll leave, I need to go somewhere, yeah " I said in a scurry and not waiting for his answer, I raced to the door and left.

**(BACK to BERK)**

The whole village was already awake in a very early time. Especially the Teens, They were already in their dragons, starting their search in the whole Isalnd

"Snoutlout, you and the Twins go to the South part of the Island, and look for any signs of her." Hiccup commanded, Snoutlout gave a salute in response and turned to South together with the twins.

"C'mon Guys we take the North, you too come with us Blue." Said Hiccup

Blue didn't listen and took his own directions, as he leave. Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs watched him disappear in a distance.

"Where is he going?" Asked Astrid, totally confused.

"Just let him. He knows what he's doing" answered Hiccup.

The Teens flew with their dragons the whole morning, they didn't even bother eating breakfast just to start the searching early.

They decided to take a little break at the Arena, after they searched the whole island

"I don't understand, Where is she?" Hiccup said while dismounting toothless.

"Maybe she found her way home," Interrupted Fishlegs.

"No, that can't be, and how did she do it?" replied Astrid.

"Okay too much problems around here" Someone said while entering the Arena, it was Gobber and he was carrying a tray with him.

"You little Vikings won't eat, you'll grow weak!" Gobber said,

When the Teens noticed that Gobber was bringing them food, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snoutlout, Fishlegs and Astrid raced to him to grab a bread.

"Oh Good! I'm really hungry" said Snoutlout.

"Wow, Thanks Gobber" said Astrid.

"Yeah thanks Gobber" the Twins repeated.

They all took one, except for Astrid, She took two and went to Hiccup who was in deeply thoughts

"Here you go Hiccup" Astrid said happily while giving him the bread

"Thanks Astrid" Hiccup replied with a smile.

Astrid sat besides Hiccup and ate their bread together, With Astrid, Hiccup was convinced to take his mind off about the problem for a little while,

**Hey guys :D really happy to all of the reviews, even though it was only six. But never mind**

**-content gurl here- hahhahahaha**

**Hope you like this, but I bet you will like the next chapters, (I wish)**


	12. Chapter 19

**Hi everybody :D I'm back… Things are getting really hotter! Hahahah**

**and oh yeah, SCHOOL starts at MONDAy! OMG i'm freaking out right now. BUT NO WORRIES my faithful readers, the first weak of school will be easy and i would update mostly on Saturdays,**

**Pls, I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to REVIEW thanks guys :D**

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER I CAN SAY :DDDDDDD**

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL OMGOSHHH freaking out really...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**TRISHIA's / VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

After I left the Mead Hall I just decided to take a little stroll, It was a clear afternoon here on Outcast Island, I was thinking of a great way to surpass training,

"I really need to show those dragons whose boss, I have to kill them with no mercy, and I have to prove myself to my Father, that I am worthy to be the heir. And I have to make sure I don't mess up my plan.

"Victoria, your Father wants you in the Arena" someone from behind me suddenly spoke that made me jump a little.

"AAAgghh! Savage! Don't you dare do that ever again!" I screamed while turning to him, I calmed down a bit and catched up with my breathing "What for?" I asked raising a tone.

"Um… your Father said that you will start your training." Savage answered.

"Oh great!" I mumbled to myself as we made our way to the Arena

**(At the ARENA)**

A guard escorted me into the arena and after that he left me and closed the exit door. As I was left on my own at the Arena, I scanned the place and saw my Father and Savage sitting at one of the anticipators bench. I wasn't really nervous, but I doubt because I could feel my heart beating so fast, and I can feel my hands slowly turning ice cold, I was starting to sweat even though I'm not moving a single muscle. Perhaps the stare that my Dad gives me this feeling, I feel so much pressured and It's like I just want to run away from everything.

"Ready the Dragon!" My Father shouted to a outcast guard.

_Okay now it's time, I need to show this dragons whose the Boss, I'm Victoria, Victoria the Traitorous, Here's my plan, exhaust the dragon, hang on it's blind spot and ATTACK!_

"Release the BEAST!" ordered my Father, Slowly the gate started to open making a creaking sound.

It was a Tangerine Deadly Nadder, As the gate opened enough for him to get out, The dragon made a quick drift heading right towards me,

I was still standing on the same spot and not moving, The Nadder stopped in front of me, I can feel air breathing out from his snout and hitting my face. I stared at him for a moment and

Dropped my Axe…

From what I did, I saw Savage's surprised reaction and turning to my Father

"Sir, I think the changewing didn't work!"

"That can't be"

I held up my hand and started scratching it's neck, Seeing the Nadder's reaction, it was enjoying it very much, I kept scratching it's neck… just trying to find the right spot.

"Sir this is nothing she should do!" I can hear Savage yelling to my Father.

"Wait…" my Father simply answered.

As I made my last scratch… _Gotcha!_ The Nadder dropped to the ground still with the pleasure reaction on it's face because of the scratching, then I turned my away from the Nadder leaving it still lying on the ground

"Sir!" Savage shouted.

I headed to get my axe from where I dropped it earlier, After I got my axe on my hands I went and approached back the Nadder, I stood right beside him, looking at him, It's face was so friendly and calm after to what I did, and was pleasing to my eyes to see a Nadder like that,

But Not pleasing ENOUGH!

I raised my axe up and stabbed it to the Nadder, sending it clean off to it's shoulder. Before the Nadder would react it was to late for him. I watched how blood slowly drained going right under my boots,

I lift my axe, where the blade was buried right down to the dragons flesh, I took a moment to look at my Axe blade, how the blood slowly runs through the blade, I bowed my head down to the dragon, seeing it Dead, and with no other day to live, seeing it drowning in its own blood, makes me a little…

Happy about it.

"Now I need to clean this" I said gesturing to my axe, I looked down at the Nadder for the last time "Ow Wee lamb" I said mockingly and giving an evil grin and turning my way heading to the exit.

Then my Father shouted to me from where he was, "That's my girl! You did very good, but you'r not done yet." He said then giving a loud thunderous chuckle that would be heard in every part of the Arena.

"Horay!" I mumbled to myself sarcastically and turn my way back to him,

"Dad, are you saying there's more?" I asked with a really bored tone.

"Your Right!" he replied. With a smile that reaches his ears, A really disturbing smile I could say.

I sighed heavily and looked to where the Nadder was still lying "Who knew it feels this way" I whispered to myself, Then Three Outcast came in and dragged the Dead Nadder out of the Arena, leaving a trail of pure red dragon blood.

"Prepare another Dragon!" My Father ordered.

"Ow, Wow this is exciting…" I mumbled while rolling my eyes.

I walked my way back to my position, I stood and waited in the middle of the Arena, facing the dragon cage door, tightening my grip on my axe and preparing for the next beast.

As the door slowly lift up, I prepared myself, And burst out of the door was a hot flaming Monstrous Nightmare. As I saw the beast, I held my axe and swing it to my back and placed it to a pocket intended for it.

As the Nightmare saw me he quickly charged towards me, I immediately made a turn and started scampering for it.

After about a minute, I was desperately running around the Arena and the Nightmare running towards me, I admit any second from now and I will lie breathless on the ground, I was not made for running.

We looked like morons running in circles, endlessly, The Nightmare would fire some of its fire at me but I would dodge away from it quickly and continue running,

I'm really getting tired, why would I think of running what am I going to do now? I couldn't even barely catch up with my breathing anymore, I glanced back at the nightmare, "it doesn't look like he's getting tired", I sighed and trying to run faster,

The only reason why I kept running is I was thinking of a way to kill this dragon, thankfully something popped in my mind, Aha!

I kept running and waited for the right timing and made a swift turn now running towards the dragon, closer and closer I got close to the dragon the more my grin shows.

I leapt up landing on it's snout quickly grabbing the horns and jumping to my side, I landed on my foot but the dragon landed flat on the ground.

I did everything so quick that the beast didn't have the chance to fight back. I looked to the Nightmare

"Hmm the do really like their horns dragged down to the ground" I mumbled.

Now that is was over, for now I tried to catch up with my breath.

But I was not done yet, as long as this dragon see the light, and as long as he can breath in and out air, I would not stop. I grabbed the handle of my axe, reaching it from my back and quickly chopping it's head off. Now I'm totally done.

Some of it's blood splattered right in to my face, I held up my arm and wiping it using the sleeve of my shirt." Now I smell like dragon guts" I murmured, I took my axe and turned to my Dad,

"So are we done?" I asked really getting tired of this training. My Dad hadn't answered yet, he was just standing there, his eyes popped out so wide and his jaw dropped so big that probably a terror could fit in.

"Hello?!" I shouted to him

Before he had answered he blinked three times like he was in his daydream or something

"Wow, you are such a Devil my girl!" My Dad shouted, I felt really proud of myself and a grin slowly crept up to my face as he said it

"Just keep it up, continue training" He continued while turning his back and leaving the Arena

My grin dropped "Wait! Dad I'm not done yet?" I asked

"Yup, Release the dragonS" He shouted and exited completely and disappearing out of my sight.

_Wait, did he just said dragons with an "S" _My thoughts broke me up when the gate behind me banged releasing two dragons a gronckle and a Nadder.

"This is going to be a long day for me" I mumbled lifting my axe and preparing to charge at the Dragons.

**(Back to Berk)**

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Today was no different from yesterday, We searched for the whole morning, but this day we decided to also start the search in the other Islands that is close to Berk like Breackneck Bog. But no sign of her.

We stopped searching for a while to eat launch, as my Father also said that he doesn't want us skipping meals, We all went to the Mead Hall and sat to our usual table.

Since the day that we discovered Trishia was missing, you can actually noticed that we''ve been all more quiet lately, which I can say this barely happens to us, Even the twins, it's been days since their last fight or argument routine, I guess the situation is affecting them also.

The dragons still act a little wild and uncontrolled sometimes, so at night we still lock them up in the Arena.

The silence on our table was starting to annoy me so I tried to break it." Umm… Guys so why don't we… get easy on the searching tomorrow" They all looked at me, I didn't know what those looks mean so I continued, "Guys, it's just we are kinda off ourselves lately, don't you notice?"

They all nodded in agreement "So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Asked Astrid and I just showed them a smile.

**(Back on Outcast Island)**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V. / Trishia's**

I got to my room and boy I was so exhausted, I lumped myself to the bed, forgetting it was made of wood, _oww_

I was so messy I wanna get cleaned up, I thought they wouldn't let me out of that Arena, After killing all those ten dragons, I think I'll be resting for a week.

As I was lying on my Bed, someone banged in my room without even knocking," Victoria your Father wants to meet you" Savage said,

"What really? Right now! Agh! Okay, okay, I'll be there." I answered, Savage then quickly left my room

I got up and went to meet my Father, I'm tired I'm sleepy now what does he want? I whispered to myself as I exited my room.

**(Head quarters)**

"Hey Dad!" I greeted while I entered the room

"Yeah, go sit" I nodded in response and sat on a stool in front of him

"So why did you called me for?" I asked.

"You know Victoria, I'm really proud of you seeing you in the arena like that, I didn't know that you were a fast learner so.."

"So what! So what?" I asked excitedly.

"Were going to set sail for Berk tomorrow…" I didn't care what he had say, I leapt out of my seat and started jumping around

"Yes! Yes!" I said while waving my two hands in the air ."This is what I've been waiting for Thanks Dad"

"Now you go take you rest and prepare for tomorrow" He answered. I nodded in excitement and quickly sprinted out of the door and run back to my room.

* * *

"Sir Alvin, Are you serious about taking her with us?"

"Savage, Savage of course not!"

* * *

**Ok i think this is my longest, if you LIKE it well, review! please tell me if you somehow liked how Trishia is becoming like Victoria.**


	13. Chapter 20

**Hey I'm back, First day and second day of school DONE! Kinda depressing being in 2****nd**** pilot, and I really need to keep up my grades, so I won't be updating frequently, unlike before.**

**Ashlee D: ur idea of Trishoria is kinda, funny for me (not in a way to offend u) like it's funny how Trishia and Victoria's name collide, and how it sounded like TRISHORIA, but ur right she's kinda like that.**

**Mystic: Thanks for saying that my work is cool, and the part of Trishia feeling guilty. It will happen, MAYBE or MAYBE NOT... (let's see...)**

**CreativeSpirit: thank you for your help, it really would work but there is an error or whatso evah, i will just give up my old account and stick with this one**

**But it's independence day tomorrow so no classes, which means FREE time! Though we have home works, but I can handle it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

It was a new day on Berk, Hiccup just woke up from his slumber, still. With a sleepy eyes he sat right up in his bed, spread his two arms to stretch and let out a yawn.

"Good Morning Bud" greeted Hiccup while rubbing his eyes, The boy turned to Toothless bed, But to his realization, he remembered that all of their dragons were locked up every night at the Arena because they still act wild and uncontrolled in sometimes, and while they don't know what kept them doing it, they need to lock them.

The young Viking sighed heavily as he dangled his legs to the side of the bed to reach for his prosthetic foot,

As soon as he attached it, he quickly jumped out of Bed and out of their House, He headed straight to the Great Hall to have breakfast and also to meet the others…

Hiccup walked in through the big doors of the Hall and saw his friends sitting on their usual table. "Hey Guys!" Hiccup called in a distance and waved to them, The five just turned to him and went back to their food. Hiccup walked towards and stood in front of their table "Guys what's with the faces?" Hiccup asked, he crossed his arms to his chest and waited for them to answer.

"You know the reason Hiccup" Snoutlout answered rolling his eyes,

"What" Hiccup asked, even though he knows the reason why, he wants to make sure if it was really it.

"The Girl Hiccup!" answered Ruffnut " Trishia! Were worried for her!" she continued.

Before answering Hiccup let out a sigh and dropped his hands to his hips, " Look Guys, I thought I said we were going to get easy about this, even just for today. I'm worried too myself, But it's affecting us!"

"How will it not affect us?! She has been close to us, to all of us more than friends!" Tuffnut shouted.

There were silence between them, that is the reason. Trishia has been treated just like a family, and now that she's missing, they're all worried for her.

"Hiccup" Astrid called, "Tuffnut is right, She has been close to us, And you know that." Astrid explained in a perfectly calmed voice.

"Yes, I know that, but we should just try to… you know… forget about it for a while."

" Umm… guys, maybe we should, just try?" interrupted Fishlegs.

The teens also know that Hiccup also has a point, they have no other choice than to at least try it, So after that the Teens made their way and talked about what they should do first.

**VICTORIA's/ TRISHIA's P.O.V.**

_I am so excited today, Because today is the Day! That we are going to Berk. _That was the first thing that run through my mind when I woke up, So I quickly got dressed, Black shirt with a skull printed, my Black spiked skirt, two layered metal shoulder pads, boots, chains across my body, tie my hair and my axe.

After that I knocked out of my door and rushed to the Mead Hall, " Hey Dad!" I shouted while banging the Mead Hall's door with my left foot, but to my surprise no one was there, Then I thought I would find him at the headquarters, So I raced my way, not thinking of knocking I slammed the door open, "Hey Da.."

Where is he… "The Arena! They must be preparing." Even though I was so tired of running, I'm not made for it, I continued until I reach the arena,

I ran inside, But to my surprise no one was there, _"Where is my Father, and where are all the others I haven't seen anyon…"_ My thoughts were interrupted by a walking Outcast guards, whistling a tune.

I quickly went to him, "Where's my Dad?" I asked with a high pitched voice, The guard was so stuttered that he couldn't answer so I grabbed him by his collar, even though his taller than me and pushed him to a wall, " Where is he! TELL ME!" I repeated, this time I held my axe threatening to his throat,

" I… I… he's…umm.."

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"He… L …eft" he answered.

"What!" I said to myself and letting go of the guard,

"Why did he leave, where is he going. How come he didn't tell Me!" I asked, this time I was really shouting

The Guard was so frightened to answer and hid his face to his hands, " To… Berk"

My eyes widened of shock, he said I will come with him, why did he left?. I turned my way and left "Wait!, where are you going?" asked the guard,

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW" I answered back.

I stomped my feet back to my room, I feel so betrayed… I'm going to burst any time for sure,

"That… that Alvin! How could he, does he think I'm useless, if I'm he's _"daughter"_ he should let me go with him, Why did he left without me… I'm going to show him! Don't he dare under- estimate me,

I banged in my room and slammed the door behind me, I thought the door broke or something so I went closer to the door and tried to open it if I destroyed it too much or…"Oh it still Works" I said turning back and slamming the door again.

I dropped my axe and sat on my bed, "Argh! I'm so disappointed! Why.. Oh!"

A sly grin marked in my face as I thought of a really good plan.

"You will see Dad, or should I say? Alvin."

* * *

okey i just realized that this was so short but i will update on SATURDAY!

friday? from the other side of the world.

**Hey GUYS :) thanks for all the positive reviews, you all inspired me to update as soon as possible. really HAPPY :)**

**AMI, and to all of you who kept reading, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. but in this story there is this, "TWIST" i can say. What ever you expect in this story is did not like happened... Then after that it will be just more and more CONFUSING to our VIKINGs, it's in their decision if they will believe it or not,**

**And through all of that happening Things will be clearer and clearer for them**

**(OKEY to much INFO.)**

**but the QUESTION is, WHAT will happen on CHAPTER 21!**


	14. Chapter 21

**Hey GUYS :D I'm back, been keeping myself focused on school, but if I have time in school or, sometimes when our teacher is discussing the lessons, I kinda right my fanfic secretly O.o**

**So… here I am, hope you like this CHAPTER! **

**CHAPTER 21**

* * *

**TRISHIA's/ VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

I was so mad after I discovered what my Dad… has done, So I stomped my way back to my room, I slammed the door letting all my anger out of it. I heard a crack from the door, which I think because I slammed it to hard. So I went to my door slowly, grabbed the doorknob and hoping that I really didn't bust the door completely, I turned the knob hoping it still works,

I twist it and pull, "Oh it still worked!" I sighed in relief, So I turned my heel around and slammed the door back shut,

I headed to my bed and sat in annoyance, letting my axe fall into the ground and clang against it,

I crooked myself with my elbow standing against my knees, and my right hand crumpled into a fist to my face. _Think,think,hmmmm _"I got it! Hahaha, this is going to be great!"

I made my plan into action,I grabbed my axe and left my room. I went to the dragon's cell, and walked in the long hall and made my pick. "Nadder, NO. Grongckle, No. Nightmare, No, Changewing, definitely not you! Scauldron, No…"

I came to stop at the last cell… "Ooh! Timber Jack… I'm going to go for you." Even though I have no idea how to train this one, But I just have to take the opportunity. I expect this will be hard, because one does not only feeds it grass and touch it's snout.

Si I might want to be calm, this time.

**(Back to BERK)**

Hiccup and the gang had tried everything to at-least cheer themselves up. Somehow.

They tried playing games like, hide and go kill. But it was no use, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, the Twins, especially Astrid was so upset, that they would hind theirselves, but in a place that they would be so easily to find.

They also tried playing dares, But the dares they choose was so lame… _pick up a rock and throw it away, Turn around 3 times._ And many mooore lame dares.

The last thing Hiccup had in mind was flying, And now they are walking through the plaza, heading straight to the arena to get their dragons,

On their way, an awkward silence can be noticed. No one was interested in talking, even the twins' s bickering was nowhere to be heard. At the moment Hiccup was starting to get annoyed so he tried to break the silence, "C'mon guys, your all not even trying!" said Hiccup with a very obvious sadness on his face and the tone of his voice.

"Were sorry Hiccup…" answered Snoutlout, also sadness covering his face

Hiccup was shocked, he never heard his cousin, Snoutlout ever say the word _sorry._ It was so unlikely of him, thought Hiccup.

On that time, In a peaceful day on the island of Berk. Little do they know that they will have some un- expected guest coming.

Out of nowhere a scream of a women Viking was heard all around the plaza, Even Hiccup and the gang heard it even they were already in a quit a distance. "Ahhh! Alvin! Alvin the Treacherous!" screamed the Viking with horror

Hiccup and the others turned their heads back, but saw no sign of Alvin the Treacherous. All they saw was terrified Vikings, and their heads tilting up at the sky

So they did, As they turned their heads looking at the sky, And there they saw him, Alvin and his fellow Outcast.

The teens were frozen from their feet, and no words came out of their mouth. They were shocked,

SHOCKED! Seeing Alvin riding his own dragon, it was a whispering death. and his fellow outcast in his side riding some Nadders, Grongckel and Zipplebacks. All in total of 12 dragons that they have tamed.

The teens started to run their way to the Arena, FAST! They saw that there were still may Outcast coming from the docks, They won't let this happen, Even if they are already out numbered.

They all ran like they never had ran before, they raced their way hoping that they would arrive to their destination in time. Suddenly,out of nowhere. A rope came flying down and tying them all together, breaking their runs and sending them lumped to the ground. They saw Alvin making a land in front of them, All sending him dirty looks.

"Well, well, well, If it isn't the _Dragon _Conqueror!" mocked Alvin as he walked towards the tied up Teens

"What do you want?, ALVIN!" Hiccup questioned giving him a glare. Alvin does not want to look like a fool in front of a boy, so he held his head up and answered, "Well, I have tamed my own Army of Dragons, Now I will take Berk as mine!" grinned Alvin.

Then four guards suddenly came. And with them was Stoick and Gobber all tied up. "Dad!" Hiccup called to his Father in concern while trying to struggle from the tight grip of the ropes. "It's okay Hiccup I'm fine." Stoick answered.

"Aww, So sweet!" mocked Alvin, "Hey! Have you know that I have me own daughter?" Said Alvin making the rest of them share a questioned look to each other. "If you haven't know, her Name is…"

Alvin didn't had the chance to finish, He was cut of by someone from the skies…

"Stop!" yelled a girl from a dragon, Alvin was shocked and so was the teens because they find the voice very familiar.

They weren't so sure if who really she was, Her Dragon was Big, it has a massive wingspan ,It was a Timber Jack, And as they land, they made winds that would hit against their faces and dirt clouding the area. As she hopped down her dragon only her shadow can be seen because of the dust created, when it all cleared up a fierce looking girl was seen. _Trishia!_ They all thought, seeing her alive and okay was a big relief, but seeing her like that, somethings feels wrong.

At first for a moment they thought she was her way of escape, but it changed when she went and stood besides Alvin,

"Father! How dare you leave me?" Trishia said angrily.

They couldn't believe what they just heard, Did Trishia Just called Alvin Father?

* * *

**Hi, that's all for now, i haven't made a draft for the next thing yet, hope you like it. i know it's short, SORRY, really busy still have some bunch of homeworks to do.**


	15. CHAPTER 22

**Hey to ALL OF YOU! **** no classes, because it's SATURDAY! I was so excited for this day. For the last days I have wrote up to chapter 23, and the chapter 24 is on it's progress, **

**GUYS! Please, suggest a good and awesome name, if no one suggest, might as well go with chop, or spike of Ashlee D,**

**Homework, math school all the pressure was killing me so, thankfully I'm still alive, able to continue the story**

***ATTENTION* there is this one chapter where TRISHIA will say something/ confess to the guys, and you all will be shocked knowing it, and I have thoughts that you will think it *sucks in other words Boo! But I will go for it anyway… that's the way I imagined it…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

The teens watched in shock as Trishia talked to Alvin furiously, at the time, Fishlegs was freaking out inside of him; He and his friends are all tied up, Outcast surrounding them. He just can't take it...

He couldn't stop his self to scream for help, "Trishia help us!" Fishlegs shrieked, that causes the conversation with his father to break.

Victoria turned quickly, with an annoyed face, she answered. "Shut up you!"

Fishlegs got so scared so much that he nearly cried, no one had ever shouted at him like that ever. The teens looked at Fishlegs, trying to calm him down even though they were all tied up,

There was a brief silence at the surrounding… Victoria still standing by his Father's side, watching Fishlegs, the tears almost ready to run through the Husky boys cheek, and seeing his friends comforting him,

But all she can do, Is hide the pity-ness she was feeling inside, by showing an evil grin in her face.

Hiccup looked at her, It was no doubt, she had really turned into something they didn't expected, The girl they trusted and treated like a part of their family, had turned her backs to them. And the worst part is, they don't know if she had planned all of this since the day she came…

Alvin broke the silence, wanting to get this over and done with…"Ok perverts! Stop whining like an over- grown babies!" Alvin hissed, receiving glares and stares from the tied up Vikings,

Alvin elbowed her daughter, Victoria. hitting her by her shoulder. Victoria looked up to him immediately, still with an annoyed face and voice tone she answered, "What!?"

Alvin crooked her face to her daughter for running out of respect from him, But he disregarded it… Because Victoria is a great help for his plan…

"State yourself to them…" ordered Alvin to his daughter.

Victoria glared at his Father, reluctantly stepping forward, facing the Teens, she held her head up with a boast of pride. Showing no other emotion in her face, But a very devilish smile that they haven't seen before.

"I…" started Victoria, receiving a very silent atmosphere for her to introduce herself very well in front of them, "am Victoria the Traitorous!" she then heard a gasped from the teens, regarding on what she said.

Victoria knew that his Father, Alvin is just right at her back… watching everything, she feels like he has been observing every move and every word that comes out of her mouth,

Victoria crooked her face, that was pretty much surprising for them to know, But she don't need to receive all that reaction, in some parts, it really offended her.

She took and reached for her axe, that was placed in a special compartment behind her, she quickly got a hold of it and pointed it out to all of them, as if any second. She could just stab them one by one, "Shut Up!" she yelled to them… now earning a much more bigger respect.

She held her axe slowly away from them, and continued. "As I was saying, I am Victoria the traitorous!" Victoria once said, while she walks her way around the group, "I am the daughter of the most fearless, brave and intelligent Father, Alvin the Treacherous" she said gesturing to Alvin using his axe, " right hand, and true heir to his throne!" Victoria slyly smiled as she liked the way it sounded,

"What!?" Hiccup interrupted, much surprised and with great disbelief, Victoria went to him with a very angry face, she had enough already with everybody's reaction, "You got a problem with that? HADDOCK!" she said, threatening him with her axe close to his face,

Hiccup was terrified Astrid would do that, but he was all used to it…He couldn't answer. for his mouth was blocked with so many thoughts crawling in his mind, he just simply shook his head for the reply and swallowed a big lump in his throat.

Victoria held her axe down, she raised an eyebrow at him and back and stood by his Father's side.

"I'm done!" Victoria said, with a very serious voice.

Alvin nodded,"Right! bring them to their cells" ordered Alvin, and one by one groups of Outcast soldiers would drag them away to the prison.

* * *

**Hey! short again. i know. Sorry eyes are tired i'll continue you'll see, i'll be updating again. Oh! please i will just remind you about help me name Victoria's dragon, the Timber Jack... thank's just wait for another chapter tom. :)**

**thanks for Ami and Ashlee D's support for me, 3**


	16. Chapter 23

**Hi Guys, I'm back… As i promised that i will n]be updating again, but sorry for it's short cause I'm going to squeeze ****a scene **

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

Hiccup and the others were dragged to the cells, The way they push and pull them on the way was pretty harsh, there was one time when an Outcast had pushed Hiccup so hard that he fell to his knees to the ground, His Father Stoick can't stand to see his son be pushed like that, He kicked the Outcast who was at his side in the knee, letting go of their grip on Stoick , he made a run to his Son, but it he wasn't even close when another outcast had grabbed him at the collar at the back and pointed a dagger at his throat.

"Dad, I'm okay…" that was all Hiccup could say after an Outcast hoisted him up and pushed him to his feet.

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

After the prisoners were taken to their cells, My Dad had pushed me to walk with him to the Great Hall," HaHaHa!" He laughed deviously," This is a perfect! Time to celebrate this achievement, Berk if finally ours!"

"Yup, fine… let's have a party," I replied with a down blue tone.

"E, What's your with yah, huh? Don't tell me you've gone soft just because of what you saw!"

"What! No, why would I be," I said, raising my voice, " I- I am just… hungry."

"Hmm… Is that so, Come on then, stuff yourself at the Mead hall"

_They call it Great Hall,_ I whispered it to myself as We continued our way.

**Hiccup's P.O.V.**

They dumped me in my cell, making me fall hard right into my back, It took me a second to get in conscious, because I got a little dizzy after they throw me in, I sat right back up seeing them throwing Fishlegs in a cell right in front of mine,

I stood up and headed to the bars, I saw them put Dad in a cell to my right, Then Gobber.

Astrid on the other side, at Fishlegs left, then Snoutlout and the Twins.

And after that, they all left us.

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I sat in table with to my Dad, I have finished eating already, My Father wouldn't let me leave, He said that, My presence was expected by the other Outcast blah, blah, blah…

Why do they need my presence for? All they are right doing now is drowning their selves with mead, including my Father. And all I am now is Bored. I don't even know what time is it already,

"Dad can I just leave" I said dropping my head to the table.

My father must have been distracted by the sight of his Men enjoying the celebration, maybe even him was really enjoying it, That he didn't hear me.

"Dad!" I shouted, It wasn't heard at all parts of the hall, because of the drunk- laughing Outcast, But at least my Dad still heard it,

"Dad, can I leave?" I asked,

"Leave? Why not stay here and drink!" He said, pushing a mug of mead to me,

"Um… no thanks, I'm tired." I said, pushing the mug away using my finger.

" Okay, you can leave."

"YES! Finally, I'm really sleepy actually," standing up from the bench, I walked drowsily heading towards the door, when I remembered to ask something to my Dad, so. I needed to walk back again to him…

"Dad, where am I going to sleep?" I asked yawning at the end.

"You can sleep where ever house you wanted, This Island is ours anyway," He simply answered.

That was pretty much clear to me. So I exited the Hall completely, I exactly know where I'm going to sleep, Haddock's residence.

* * *

**yep, that's all, GUYS please help me naming Victoria's Timber jack... THANKS :)**


	17. Chapter 24

**Hey it's FRIDAY! And I am waiting for this day like soooooo much. By the way thank you for: Mystic, Ami, gordhanx and goldenHeratz11 for all the names you suggested. I was thinking of one, but I can't decide all were great names, so guess what? I combined them all. Hahahaha**

**CHAPTER 24**

* * *

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

I was standing in front of the door of the Haddock's residence, I grabbed the doorknob and pushed it.

As the door swing open, there was a sudden cool wind breeze that hit my face, It was dark and cold inside…

I slowly walked forth inside making sure that nothing is on my way and probably will trip me as I walk to the fireplace.

I was searching with my hands for something that I could use to make fire.

Then, suddenly. My hands bumped on two rocks that was lying just on the side.

And not more than 3 tries, I already got myself a fire and soon enough the whole house was warm again.

It's a good thing I watched them make fire from stones without the help of any dragon.

I took a candle ,lit it up and went straight upstairs to bed. I placed the candle on a table that was close to the bed.

I lay down, back flat. This wooden bed is pretty too hard for me, I'm still not used to it's un-bouncy-soft surface.

I was resting for quit a minute and not long after an hour, I was already asleep.

In the middle of my sleep, I got conscious that a strong ray of light is hitting my eyes, disturbing my perfectly quiet sleep.

And the other thing, I don't know the reason why. Is I can't open my eyes, It's like their lock shut, that no matter I do I just can't open it, or even just get a glimpse of what's happening.

But the best thing I can do is listen…

It was silent, then I heard a long creeeeeaaaaakkk… It must've be a door.

Then as the sound of the door ended, someone, a woman from besides me suddenly spoke.

"_What's going to happen to her?"_ She asked with a worried tone.

Just then I realized that voice belongs to my. Mother.

"_From now on, All we know is that she is in a comma,"_ answered a man, who I think is a Doctor.

"_But I have a theory,"_ Continued the man.

"_I think your daughter's mind or spiritual body is in a place. It's either she hates or love."_

I heard my Mom gasped in fear from what she heard, _"What exactly do you mean, Doc?"_

"_What I'm saying is that, Your daughter's mind is awake or alive, in other words living. And she is in a place either she hates, that she can't escape or somewhere she loves, that she doesn't want to leave."_ The man answered.

"_But what can we do?"_ asked my Mom, sounding like she's about to cry.

"_I'm afraid, All we can do for now is wait."_

* * *

**ok first of all, Sorry for it's short, things are not still okay... I have squezzed in a scene and for now it's a working progress. And 2nd of all**

**thanks for all the positive review. THANKS :D**

**EXPECT a NEW CHAPTER AND A LONGER ONE TOMORROW :)))))))**


	18. Chapter 25

**Hey, I'm back.**

**CHAPTER 25**

* * *

I finally had the urged to bolt-ly sat right up, It was already morning, I was sweating like hell,

I sighed heavily as I puzzle all the things that I just heard on my mind.

"Huh, It must have been all a dream" I breathed out between the rapid inhale and exhales I was doing.

I sighed heavily, got up and went to get dressed.

As I finished, I got my axe, sling it to my back and went outside, Heading straight to the great Hall for breakfast.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Today I woke up, now a little dizzy. We haven't ate anything yet since the Outcast, arrived. Even our dragons, I hope they're okay.

The truth is, I was awaken by the loud and thunderous laugh of Alvin that echoed through the Hall.

Actually, all of us was awakened by his laugh.

Then suddenly he lowered his voice, As if he is whispering something to Savage.

But still we can still hear every single word he says.

"_Ha,Ha,Ha, Boy that dragon did work!"_

"_You are right there Sir."_

"_Just look, If we didn't hypnotize that girl with our Changewing this wouldn't happen, Berk wouldn't be ours." _

"_Yes,yes Sir. We owe big thing from the girl"_

"_Hmmm… I know. I think I should treat her… uhmm… lovely to me."_

"_Aye Sir! So she wouldn't think of going against us."_

We all shared a shock look at each other, all of us had heard him, Now it's all clear to us the sudden change in Trishia.

Alvin came walking to our cells, All eyes glaring at him, especially Astrid.

"What ye all looking at?" Asked Alvin faking his questioned look.

"Why did you do that to her?" Asked my Dad with his serious gruff voice,

"Who?" answered Alvin.

"The girl, Trishia" replied Gobber, "And stop playing Dumb, we heard you!" He continued.

"Ha! Now you know everything, I should leave then." Alvin said, turning around and walking away.

"That's all you can do!"

We all turned our heads to Astrid in great surprise.

"You hypnotized her and used her against us, that's pathetic Alvin, Your Pathetic! Mindless Baboon!" Astrid yelled out loud which interrupted his way out.

We couldn't believe what we just heard, Astrid just exploded, I never thought Astrid has that kind of tone… We never heard her before like that.

Alvin turned around with a face so crooked with anger that his eyebrows can cover his eyes, He tighten his hand, making it to a fist and quickly ramble towards Astrid.

"So, Is that all you can say to me? You have anything to add?" said Alvin as he snatched Astrid, pulling her by her hair.

"Alvin, let go of her!" I shouted as I rattle the cage bars with my hands wanting to charge at him.

"Ahh, No! let go of my girlfriend!" mocked Alvin, trying to copy my voice.

I felt my whole face red and anger running down my veins, And then he turned back to Astrid.

"Pathetic aye, Well I'm not going to do anything to you, Your just a weakling, you are all weakling!" Alvin shouted.

Suddenly, an evil smirk marked Alvin's face," Well I know the perfect consequence to all of ye, All of you are not allowed to eat anything! Until….

Execution."

We gasped in shock, So this is how our lives will end.

"No food?" said Snoutlout.

"Execution" followed Fishlegs

"Yes! You heard me right!" He said letting go of Astrid sending her to the ground. Then Alvin turned away and completely left.

Silence came over the Hall as Alvin walk away, and a loud slam of the door was heard.

"Now what Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs from across the cell, obviously looking scared.

I intend to show no sign of worries, but it's no use. It's impossible to escape this.

"I don't know" I replied sadly, loosing so much hope.

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

I sat all by myself in an empty table at the great hall, boredly. "It sucks when ther is no one my age or a couple of years older than me, I have no one to hang out with. I feel so isolated." I thought to myself as I stir whatever was in my bowl. I don't even know if this is a food, I mean who cooked this?

My isolated status was interrupted when the great hall doors slammed open, It's the usual banging it like that,

But this is different, I looked to see who it was and it was my Father, and he looked pretty angry.

He walked to where I was and sat with me at the table,

"So… What's rotting?" I asked.

"Have an argument with the prisoners" he answered

"Oh… So you lost?" I asked, pretty much. I don't need an answer it's obvious and the usual thing.

He looked at my angrily and huffed.

"Just kidding" I added. " So… what did you talked about?" I asked.

"They are not allowed to eat anything!" My Dad replied.

I was shocked at his statement at the same time felt good for the would volunteer to eat this rubbish, like I can cook better.

"oh, okay… anything you like to add?" I said rolling my eyes back to my bowl.

"They will be executed at the end of the month"

"WHAT!?"

I was so surprised, shock everything on what he just said, I didn't even noticed that I raised my voice in front of him and I was already standing up.

"Hmm, got a problem?" My Dad asked.

I quickly dug a great answer from my mind. "No! no… I was just surprised why you haven't thought of that before… yes that was it."

My Dad didn't say anything but gave me a questioned look, for acting stupidly?

"Ok Dad, I'll leave you here, I need to look for something…" I said getting to my feet and walking away.

"What you looking for?" He asked.

"My Timber Jack!" I shouted, continuing my way to the doors.


	19. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys :D Sorry for the Cliff Hanger in the last chapter. Today is Wednesday, I'm typing this early… little by little so i would be done easily…**

**And i haven't told you guys this yet, I have a classmate in school her name is Veronica, she sits across the aisle from me, I called her once, And i almost called her Victoria!... it's a good thing i only said Vic- when it came to my senses that, that wasn't her name.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

After I had walked past the Great Hall's stoned steps, I headed right straight to the forest, Expecting a Timber Jack would be there…

"Hey Draggggoooon!...Dragon!...Hey Timber Jack!" I repeatedly shouted in the middle of the forest, But still no sign of him.

"Hmmmm….. where is that Dragon?" I thought, turning around and heading straight to where the cove is…

As I walk over the edge, revealing the cove. " There you are!" I shouted.

I saw my Timber Jack resting peacefully near the pond, Well not anymore, After I woke him up.

I rushed down to the cove, and to my Timber Jack who was waiting for me. I haven't seen him since yesterday, So I gave him a quick hug.

"So, this is where you have been all this time" I said while scratching his back, And he made this soft groans as his reply.

"Yup I like this place too, It's so peaceful… And a Friendship was made here once…"

There was a mere silence as my Timber Jack looked at me blankly while I continued scratching his back…

Re-calling how a friendship was made here, At this very place. Which not only changed their lives, But also the Lives of everyone…

I almost shed a tear as I recall the first time the bonded… Vikings would say it's impossible, But the two of them proved that nothing is impossible when it comes to friendship

"Okay!" I snapped, startling the dragon a bit.

"You wanna go flying?" I asked my Timber Jack, and he nodded joyfully…

I prepared myself as I was about to hop on his back

"Oh, Wait!..." My Timber Jack looked at me…

I climbed down on his back, "You still don't have a name yet." I said patting his head softly

"Hmm…What could be a good name for you?" I wondered to myself as I took a seat against my dragon, and he settled himself relaxing on the ground again…

"Well, I like the name Madison… and she is this cute little girl I know who really know a lot about makeup,… And you have these razor-sharp cutter wings that could sliced down full grown trees… And, you breath out this massive amount of fire… flame thrower?...

I dug unto the center of my mind, finalizing the name in my head…

"Ha! Madison Razor Sharp cutter Flame thrower!... Hmm… quite long, and mouthful… short for.. MRSF or Madison?"

I looked to my Dragon to wait for his approval… and he Did!

"Yes! Okay Madison Razor Sharp cutter Flame thrower, Let's fly to the sky!"

And so we took off and went soaring around the island.

After hours of flying… I remembered something that I was supposed to do this morning, I was going to look for their dragons…

The first place that came to my mind was the Arena, So I directed Madison Razor Sharp cutter Flame thrower or Madison as is for short to head to the Arena…

After we have landed, I hopped down of Madison's back and motioned for him to fly away…"I'll see you later, I'll be feeding you dinner!" I yelled to him as he took off.

As I walk closer and closer to the Arena, I noticed that there are some Outcast piling inside, Then I saw my Father and Savage standing by the front gate… And I wasn't surprised about this.

"Argh! I wish I've gone here sooner…" I whine to myself as I walk further more…

My Dad was having a serious conversation with Savage and with some of the other Outcast so, I just walked past them and into the Arena…

I stood behind the Bars of the second gate, where it was keeping me away from the Arena's fighting grounds… Inside a saw more or less than 15 Outcast trying to rangle the dragons,

There was the sky blued. Deadly Nadder, a Zippleback, a red Monstrous Nightmare, and two Night Furies… one with a prosthetic tail, and the other with a complete set of tail wing.

The Outcast Soldiers charged in groups as they try to put them all in cages, My Father saw their pathetic attempt and bravely walked in the Arena.

He started shouting and threatening the dragons with his axe for them to get in, But non of them followed.

I defense, the sky blued Deadly Nadder fired some poisonous spikes aiming at my Father, But he quickly dodge out of the way in the nick of time.

Then I heard him told the Outcast, " Don't also feed them anything!"

"But, Sir, aren't we going to need them?" asked an outcast to my Father.

" I don't need stubborn Dragons! Just like their owners" My Dad replied and marched out of the Arena and back with Savage.

I watched in disappointment as the Outcast still tried to put them on cages, "They are sooo doing it WRONG"

The Zippleback kept breathing out gas, The Nadder kept flipping her tail knocking down two Outcast men, And the Night fury, with a complete set of tail fin fired three shots making the Outcast flee in terror.

As the Outcast ran away, unblocking the Night Fury's view, He saw me standing behind the gate.

His eyes popped widely and quickly ran towards me, As he run I started backing up like three steps away from the gate, but he just kept running, now with a weird gleefully face and his tongue sticking out.

He came to a full stop in front of me, I was thankful that the gate served as a barrier from both of us, or if it wasn't there the Dragon might have pounced on me already.

He started jumping up and down, just like a lunatic. Me,… who doesn't know what he means is panicking to think of something…

"uhmm,.. Hi?" I said.

The Dragon stopped jumping and he did this Adorable smile… and while I look at him I was like "Okay I love it when he does that."

I looked back to where my Father is, and he is still talking with Savage.

Suddenly I have this Idea and a creepy smile was showing on my face as I looked back to the Night Fury…

I stepped forwards slowly and held out my hand, The Night fury settled in as he saw my lift my hand closer to his snout.

Once my hand touched his snout, I feel a sudden connection streaming inside me all over me again, and I can tell I have felt this once before, The dragon seemed very happy as I continued patting his snout. A burst of happiness crept over me seeing the dragon very happy made me smile, I haven't smiled since things had changed… when I came back here to Berk.

"Victoria come here!" My Father suddenly called me, making me pull my hands back to my side… And the Night Fury was pulled back surprisingly by three outcast and chained him.

I watched as the Night Fury is being dragged away, hearing him making these sad groans. I took a last glimpse of him, and sadly turned away approaching my Dad,

* * *

**Okay, how is this chapter to all of you? If you want some scenes that you want me to add you are free to suggest, SORRY if i haven't updated for so long.. I tried typing fanfics while school days and doing homework, But i just cant do it in the same time so sorry :(**

**Review what you think about this Chapter Okay? **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot... Before i asked you names for the Timber Jack right? the ones you suggested were all good and i was having a hard time to decide, and at the same time, I wanted all of your suggestions to be used to Madison Razor sharp cutter flame thrower,...**

** It kinda stinks but It's Cool, yep It's Cool.**

**I'll try updating tomorrow I still have a lot of reviewing to do and bunch of HOMEWORKS...**


	20. Chapter 27

**Hey guys ! ;) I am very SORRY, for my long absent…. We had our first preliminary exam, so I needed to focus for it, But now im back :D.. and thank god I passed most of the test… I have three subjects that I failed, but the rest… all passed **

**Oh yeah, before you start to read this chap. You might wanna read the last three chapters… maybe you need to recall the last… happenings, even I did it.. cause I was having troubles where my story is going,,**

**I owe you guys a lot, so hereo/**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

The Dragons are now been placed to their own cages, I walked to my Dad who is waiting for me,…

As I walk, I can hear the dragon's cries and helpless groans, I felt guilty for it…They don't deserve to be treated like this, No one does, except for _Alvin!_ . Whatever this is that he has to tell me this better be good,

"What ya called me for?" I asked, My Father turned to me with a very stern face.

"Can you please tell me, which among those Dragons belongs to the girl I had an argument with early this morning?" He asked

I was astounded on what I just heard, He, Alvin the Treacherous said please? C'mon He must be only pretending. An Outcast never say please… Maybe I'll play a little trick with this for a sec.

"who?" I asked, innocently

"The Girl!" He screeched

"Who Girl?" I asked, trying not to giggle or smirk

"The one with the braid!" He yelled.

_Ok this is getting really good… He's loosing it!_

"Umm, they both have braids.." I answered.

"The blonde girl!" he hollered

"They are both blonde!" I answered… trying very hard not to laugh… if you can just see his face!

My Father slapped his hand to his forehead, He's really irritated right now, It took him seconds before he answered…

_*sigh* _" The one with the-"

My Dad couldn't finish what he was saying, But he's doing something… He is pointing from left to the right of his forehead…

"With this, with this!" He said.

I think I'll stop now, He's looking like a lunatic…

"Hairband?" I answered

"Is that what its ca- What ever! Yes, She's the one!" He replied.

"Astrid? Astrid Hofferson wh-"

" JUST TELL ME WHERE HER DRAGON IS! "

I didn't get to finish what I was saying, My Father shouted and he startled me, Making me point out boltly the sky- blued deadly Nadder in one of the cages..

"Hmm…Good!" he said while showing a creepy smile

"What's your plan?" I asked…

"You'll see…" He said while turning to leave,

"What's with him?" I asked myself but there is something in his smile that really gives me the creeps, And I know that it is not good.

After that I decided to also leave the arena as well, I am planning to head to the prison to pay the prisoners a visit,

As I was walking down the hall, somewhat I just couldn't stop singing," All my life I've been good, but now WHOOAAAA! WHAT THE HELL!"

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Today was no different, we just wake up and sit in our cells, We were not allowed to talk, not a single word…

"_All my life I've been good, but now WHOOAAAA! WHAT THE HELL!"_

I heard someone singing from the Hallway.. It must be Trishia, I mean Victoria.

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

As soon as I arrived by the cells there were 4 outcast guards on duty,

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!" I ordered them, The 4 outcast didn't move but just looked at each other then back at me,

"Well? What are you waiting for?.. LEAVE!" I yelled, Then they were scampering their way to the exit.

I stood firmly on my spot, until I heard the door closed, I started walking along all of their cells

I see Fishlesgs thinner than usual

Hiccup a little pale

I see Astrid, pretty much a mess

Then Gobber, and his sad weary eyes

I see Snoutlout, scared?

And the Chief that just stared at me as I walk pass by

Then lastly the Twins, who are pretty much quieter now,

"So, How are we all doin to day?" I asked as I walk back to Hiccup and Fishlegs cell.

"Trishia yo need to know something" Astrid said

"Yes?" I answered walking to her cell

"You might think it's impossible but, your brain is under-sieged," she said, firmly

I took a minute to dissolve that in my mind.. _Am I.. Did I.. Didn't I.._

"Look, Trishia" Hiccup called that made me turn to him, "Even you are under controlled by a changewing, your still you… deep in your heart, your still are.." He said

I looked at Hiccup's eyes, they were sincere, As if he was telling me that I should look to myself…

"And how did you say that?" I asked

"Just look at you, you visited twice today already… and you shouted at the guards, not us." He explained.

"Hmmm… good point, but don't expect much," I replied

" And the first question you always ask us is How were doing…" Fishlegs said from his cell,

"What do you want me to ask you guys, are you DEAD?! Obviously no, Not now, but sooner" I answered that made us very silent for a second

"Trishia!" Tuffnut called

"Yes? What?" I answered as I walk in front of their cells.

"Can you please bring us food, Because were really hungry!" He pleaded kneeling in front of me.

I looked down to him and raised an eyebrow, " I thought you weren't allowed to eat food? And what am I, your servant?!" I answered then walking back to my original spot.

I took a second to look at them, " Ok, are we done… cause I have some things… yeah… Se- see you tomorrow!" I said and walking around the exit.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

" Ok, are we done… cause I have some things… yeah… Se- see you tomorrow!" Trishia last said as she walked to the exit and soon was followed by a slam in the door.

"Hiccup! I think there is a chance that she is still Trishia!" Astrid said with a smile,

That possibility made me smile a little, "Yes, I think of that too" I answered.

"And we called her from her real name! and she didn't even complained!" Fishlegs Added

"Yeah sure… But she didn't give us any food…" Snoutlout interrupted.

* * *

**Hello GUYS! :))) i missed all of u so much, again sorry if i havent updated for 2 weeks, AND OH OH! DID EVERYONE SAW THE TRAILER?!**

**IT WAS AWESOME! i bet all of u saw it already, AND THE DEFENDERS OF BERK TRAILER! the shield was just so amazing!**

**and... im just glad that i finally updated after all this busy schedule**

**:)**


	21. Chapter 28

**Hello everybody **** I'm back, **

**Have u watched teen choice awards? Can someone tell me who won or something, I only get to watch the few of it…**

**And do you guys have Twitter? Just want to know; maybe we can follow each other…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

After I visited the prisoners, I went straight to the Great Hall for dinner, As I walked in I saw my Dad eating, sitting on a table on his own, So I went and sat beside him.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Somewhere" I replied simply, I saw my Dad gave me a suspicious look, I pretended t didn't saw it and just took my seat,

"So Dad, what was about the girls Dragon?" I asked,

"You are going to kill it" He answered

"WHAT?!" I shrieked, standing up from my seat and receiving glares from other Outcast… The room got silent,

"You have a problem with that?" My Dad asked, demanding an answer.

"No, I just- I need to prepare of course! Duh!" I replied, The noise went back again, and all returned to their food. I took my seat again.

"Well of course I'll give you time to prepare, one whole day!" He answered with a creepy gleefully smile,

"What are u kidding me?" I said

"What? One whole day that's enough already" He replied

"Your joking, right?" I said, with a serious face expression.

"Okay, 2 days, Is that enough?" He offered.

"Deal! That's enough" I answered, "But why do I have to kill it?" I added.

"Just imagine, Her face when she sees you kill her beloved Dragon…" He said, while he ran his hand through the atmosphere making sense of the scenery in his head.

"Yeah, very nice that's cool" I answered, breaking his daydream "I'll go and rest now" I said standing up and heading to the doors,

"Your not going to eat?" He asked.

"Nah, I don't know if that's food anyway" I answered, I saw him glanced back is his bowl with a questioning look, then back at me.

But I was already away from him…

**At the Haddock's House**

I went upstairs and lay down on the bed, I wasn't really sleepy, I was just staring at the ceiling and let my thoughts run by.

_A lot of things have changed since, the prisoners haven't ate anything… They are thinner than the usual, I'm sure Dad would want them to suffer more, that's why their execution is at the end of the month. Then I'll have to kill Stormfly… then the dragons, they are also not allowed to eat anything too,_

-Wait… What if I- YES! I'll do that… at midnight, when everyone's, asleep.

Hours had passed, And in the middle of the night, my eyes boltly opened … I sat up for a moment, I needed to process everything that I have to do before I put it into actioo trip,

After a few minutes, I stood up and tried to find my way, the only light I have is coming from the window, given by the moon. Carefully I looked for my axe, then I tied my hair and readied to leave.

I walked downstairs, quietly and carefully not to tripped, As I had my hand by the door I suddenly remembered something, I went back to the kitchen, I got 5 baskets, 2 hanging at my back and the 3 uneasily holding it in my arms,

I got out of the house, I am pretty much not comfortable carrying these 5 baskets all at the same time, luckily I found a wheel borrow just outside someone else's house

"I'm not going to steal it, I'm just going to borrow it for a while.." I whispered as I place the basket in

After that I headed to the food storage, it's where they,_**Oh! Oh! let me guess, store your food**__, that's funny, _I just remembered Dagur saying that. I filled the baskets with fish and some chicken…

Even though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one awake, I still needed to avoid making any sounds and to wake any Outcast, Because I have no excuse planned up of waking in the middle of the night with 5 baskets full of fish and chicken.

When I got close to the arena, I started to worry, I remembered that all of the dragons were locked in cages, I'm not sure If I still need to continue this… I continued my way to the gate, still a little in doubt

"Oh never mind"

It was luck for me to find the keys hanging by the door, And it was stupid of them to just leave it there,

I took the key with no hesitation, unlocked the gate and went in, The dragons were kept in their cage, just like before, each of them has their own place,

I pushed the wheel borrow right in the middle of the Arena, and one by one I placed the 5 baskets on the ground, I placed the wheel borrow aside, then to my right, I went to a cage, I walked passed it and pulled the lever, then the next cage, pull the lever, then the next, until the 5th cage was opened.

The dragons crept out slowly, when they saw the baskets placed on the middle they went to it and inspected it, they must've smelled the scent of the fish and the chicken, and probably their hungry,

"Hello guys" I greeted, making the dragons turn their head immediately to me, surprisingly.

"I bet your hungry, that's why I brought you food to eat" I continues, the Dragons just looked at me as I walked to the baskets

"I know your all wondering why I needed to disturb you all in the middle of the night, maybe you know the reason why, things… are not quit okay here on Berk," I explained while I scatter the food on the ground, Sometimes I think it's weird to take to these dragons, but it looks like they understood me anyway…

"Here you go, eat up" I said, as the last basket was emptied.

I was looking at them with a smile on my face, Its nice to see them, still just like before. But I felt someone pushed me from behind, I turned around to see who it was and it was the night fury from earlier,

"oh Hi!" I said, pulling him to a hug.

I turned to all of the dragons, then back to him, "have you finished eating?" I questioned. And he nodded gleefully.

Then I turned back to the Dragons who was still eating, I just can't get it out of my mind the thoughts of me killing Stormfly,

I looked at the night fury trying to raise up my hope, he also can see that I might be going on something,

"I don't know Blue, I don't know what to do,"

I have no other options, but I can't stop now,

"Hey! What if I kill Stormfly, or would I?" I looked at the night fury, who gave me a puzzled look,

"Oh, just come with mw will you?" Then I headed to Stormfly,

"C'mon girl, you come with me"

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 28 done! hope you like it,**

** and sorry for the cliffhanger, i need to do it. So Victoria or maybe Trishia is at it again with her trickery plans, What do you think she's up to?**

**oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE FLOW OF MY STORY :)**

**THANKS **

**-trishia 3**


	22. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm So HAPPY i get to update again! Phew, just finished 3 days of pain ( periodic test) honest idk how i did bout my test****,**

**guys, this is kinda a long chapter... **

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

Victoria left the arena with Stormfly and the Night Fury by her side, They went for an evening flight to around the forest, deep and deep into the forest where it was rarely discovered by vikings.

After about half an hour, Victoria came back, still, with a sky blued Deadly Nadder and the Night Fury. After they landed in, she then returned all the dragons to their proper cells and left.

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

I finished my business at the Arena, I have done everything I needed to do, I locked them all again in their ages, took the baskets and the wheel borrow with me and made sure I didn't leave any sign of my presence.

It was still early, too early... I'm guessing like 2 in the morning, I hurried to walk back to the Haddock's house and went back to sleep and to get enough energy for the next morning...

_**THE NEXT MORNING...**_

I woke up the next morning, it was still vey early for me after what i did last night, It wasn't my plan to wake up like... around 7 or 8 in the morning, I still need some sleep, but i couldn't go back to it right now, the sun had awoken me already, and its no way that i could return to my peaceful sleep

I lazily got up of bed and tried to stand up and walk to the back door to rinse my face and to fully awake them, after that I went back inside, fixed myself, went down to the kitchen to prepare my breakfast.

I didn't bother to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, i don't like what they prepare anyway... I prepared my breakfast myself then ate it alone. And after that i went outside.

No doubt, nothing changed, still the exact thing every day. Outcast walking around with their heavy armed armor and weapons, I don't know where they managed to get the idea of _upgrading._.

I have no plans of doing much anyway, I walked to the very edge of the village, A very nice clearing of soft grass. It was a little distant from all the people and houses so it was very peaceful to stay at.

I lay down on the soft grass, relaxed myself and stared at the sky. At the moment, You'll think nothing is going wrong. At this very moment everything was in peace, not a single memory of all the chaos happening here on Berk.

I stayed like that for hours, even though I promised my Dad that i would be preparing for two days, starting today, before killing Stormfly.

My relaxation was disturbed by something passing through the sky above, which caught my attention. I opened my eyes, only seeing a huge fleet of dragons flying pass above me, This was happening a few times before, and it only means that these dragons are all TRAINED from Outcast Island,

And riding on the dragon's back, are obviously more Outcast

"Perfect, more mindless over-grown Baboons" I huffed, I stood up irritated and went to the docks, Because there were also 3 outcast ships that was pulling over the Isle, it might contain more stocks and weapons. But i rather checked it out to make sure,

I stood in one of the high landings at the docks, My view from up here was perfect to see everything from down there. I stayed and watched then pull out their loads one by one...

"Hmm, nothing change, still the same stuff every time." I was about to leave because if i stayed a little bit more, time will be wasted. But i heard someone that caught my attention.

_"Hey! You be careful with mu Fungus!" _Yelled an old man to an outcast, I quickly peeked to make sure who it was, and i was right. The old man is back here in Berk. Mildew.

"That man, he is so gonna get it from me" from the moment i saw him, my blood started to run to my head and i felt like i was about to explode, From the first i didn't like that old man, even if father treats him like one of his assistant, but i don't care.

"You are going to taste my wrath. Mildew"

I left the docks, quickly returned to the house to fetch my axe and leave.

After I had my axe, I went to my father's _"headquarters" _

"Hey Dad I'm just goi-" I got cut off with my words, because when the time I got completely inside, I saw him talking to Mildew.

"Oh, hey Victoria sweetie" He called with a big smile in his face, which kinda made me uncomfortable in a way..

"Yeah, Hey" I answered simply, my mind was so distracted by the presence of this old man twit man and his sheep,

My father must've noticed my eyes staring at him, "Victoria you do still remember Mildew, Aye?" He asked with a bright face.

"Yes, sure.. Ho-how will I forget.." I answered with a sarcastic tone.

"You know, I just came here to tell you that if ever you go looking for me or something, I'll be at the forest, training as planned," I continued, then leaving both of them there for their conversation.

As I walk to the forest, I can still see some dragons still coming here at Berk, and some more Outcast,

Many of them have already landed and had already made their selves feel at home already, most are already being fed, some are dragged to their cages (_they still haven't changed_)

I came past by a group of Outcast, who are trying very hard to strangle a dragon, I can't clearly make up what dragon was it, because there was a huge swarm of Outcast around it, but when the dragon fired out something, they all scampered away from it. And I got a very clear view of it.

"CHANGEWING!" I stood there for a second very stunned, I don't expect seeing that dragon ever again,

"-wait, maybe that's not it," I told myself trying to make me feel a little less worse.

But then, I saw my Dad suddenly came in. He dashed all the Outcast off of his way and went to the dragon,

The changewing settled once he saw my Dad, It lowered it's head just as high as my Father could reach. My Dad placed a hand in his snout and now, everything was smooth, The changewing was now obedient, It followed my Dad's order with such an ease.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here." Seeing that didn't made anything better, I continued my way to the forest.

As I came to a very perfect spot. I started throwing the axe at the trees, trying to attain back my ability at accuracy and axe throwing.

After a few hours of endless axe throwing and also some letting out of my anger, trying to lessen all these problems, somehow. I sat on a dead tree trunk just lying not to far from where I was training.

I was sweating too much, my hands began to sore because of holding my axe and throwing it numerous times. But I wasn't tired yet, I feel that there is something I needed to do so I can really let all these anger out.

Just then, an Idea crept in me, I smirked and agreed on doing it right away. I stood up, placed my axe in its special compartment on my back and started walking back to the village,

I arrived at the village, but my plan wasn't really somewhere in the village. I continued walking further to the Great Hall, but i wasn't planning on eating, As I saw the last set of steps to the Great hall doors, I made a left climbing up to the mountains,

It took me a few minutes and finally I reached the top. I came upon these clearing, where there is this whole field of cabbages and a small house standing right on the very side of the mountain.

I walked further close the house, I looked around if someone was there, but from the looks of it there were no one at all, I opened the door and went in, As my foot touched the stoned floors, my whole body started to freeze like solid ice, It was creepy in here than I have thought,

Then I saw 4 Viking shields hanging by the wall, I took my time looking at the three woman Vikings painted on each shield, and at the very last shield was-

"BBbAAAaaaaAAAAhhhhhHHHHhhh"

"AHHH!" I screamed and my soul almost leapt out of me, I turned around, and looked down to see Fungus with a very indignant look, maybe it's because of me being here.

"You useless ball of WOOL! You scared me to death!" I shrieked, but his face remained the same

"BBaaAAAaaaHHhhh" he answered back.

I just shrugged off his face and showed him my evil smile, I knelt down, leveling to him,

"Hmm, why not It's MY TURN to scare someone, right?" I said while I slowly took Fungus from the ground, lifting him up, and I took a seat in a chair that was placed behind the door.

After about some hours, I heard someone approaching the door and it was –

"Fungus, where are ye? Fungus!" Mildew called as he walked in,

"Well, Hi Mildew" I started. He quickly turned around, surprised of someone being in his house without him knowing.

"Victoria..I- what are you doing here, FUNGUS!" He asked quite stunned, but it all changed when he saw his lovely Fungus all tied up on my lap.

"Victoria you let go of my Fungus or I'll-"

"You'll what? You old man is so brave, I'm the one who should be threatening you!" I warned,

"But don't worry, I'll never harm Fungus, But if I think about it... it's really tempting…" I said while I slowly pull my axe from my back

"NOOOO" He screamed.

"Oh, YES!" I argued. While I slowly put my axe close to Fungus's wool and-

"No! wait, please not my-"

"Don't come near! Or else I'm afraid I'll just put your sheep's life under the GROUND!" I said, He backed away a little, but I'm just such a liar and I couldn't help myself, AND I CUT A bit OF HIS WOOL OFF.

"NOOO! VICTORIA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" He cried, with tears actually running down his cheeks, but this can't fool me, he had done this before..

"Oh nothing, I just wanted someone to play with actually, I've been lonely for the last couple of days.." I answered while making a fake sad face just to mock him.

"Okay but please! My FUNGUS!" Mildew cried again.

"FINE!" I said,"very much I'm bored anyway", I threw the tied up ball of wool on the ground towards him and left.

"That was so PATHETIC!" I said to myself as I got out of Mildew's house,

" I should've just killed that sheep of his," I grunted. And after that I walked going back to the Village.

* * *

**hey guys, chap. 29 please review!**


	23. Chapter 30

**HELLO guys! :D I decided to update, AGAIN, because I'm not busy anyway, and i just noticed this is the 30th CHAPTER of "MY TRIP TO BERK!"**

**honestly I didn't expect i would come to this, before i even started writing, I told myself that probably this will be finished at the 20th chapter but it didn't :) and This story is not even nearly at the end**

**THERE ARE STILL MORE EXCITING STUFF COMING THAT I HAVE PLANNED, And i really HOPE you like all of my SURPRISES! **

**SPOILER: Revealing of Secret, / Telling the truth.. (wait for it to come! whahaha)**

* * *

I walked down to the mountain and to the village, this time I was surely bored and there is nothing else for me to do, I gave up training. I'm sick on doing that,

I just walked not knowing where to go, right now, I'm just letting my feet take me to where they may go. I walked through the village, just looking around, But something caught my attention.

I saw something, something big, covered in an immense white cloth. It's really peculiar why it was placed over there, behind three houses, in a dark corner where it can be rarely noticed by anyone.

Due to my curiosity, I walked towards it, but still making sure no one noticed me,

And now there it was, I slowly lifted the cloth and I discovered this was a cage. Because of the bars and chains tangled around it, I lifted the cloth a little bit more to reveal what is inside- probably a dragon but wh-

"changewing!" I breathed out in shock, I was thankful that this dragon was asleep, or else it might have already fired out a massive amount of acid, and I wonder why this dragon is in a cage covered in white cloth. They might be planning something about this,

With that thought I should prepare for the worst, but not if I'm going to stop it.

I placed the cloth back on like no one had placed a finger on it, a quickly left acting like nothing happened.

I continued walking around, until I came across the forge, The forge has been not used for the couple of weeks, or months…

Even the Outcast Blacksmith don't work in it, I walked inside only seeing a very old looking, full of webs and dust forge, there was no light with in so I'm not sure how this place have really gone,

I looked around dusting a couple of dust from the working table which only made me-

"AcHhhHHOOoooO!" I sneezed, I wiped my nose.

" this place sure need some cleaning" i said while i look further around.

and i decided, I will.

The first thing i did was open the windows to let the sunshine in, and then i went at the back room of the forge where i saw some cleaning materials that i could really use. I took a rag and started polishing the working area, i also used it to dust off some the dust from the tools that was hanging on the wall

I started to get bored cleaning in a silent mode, so I started singing

And i went on like that for some hours.

After finally i finished!

Very tired and exhausted from all of the work, i sat down on a chair. But then i noticed a room, its funny how i didn't noticed it before

I stood up and went in.

It was pretty dark and so i needed to light a candle to inspect it more. Now that there was light, i saw the room much more clearly, it was also dusty and full of webs. But this room seems to be private room by-

"This must be Hiccup's private room" i breathed out.

It was kinda obvious, there were a massive amount of drawings of dragons, inventions hanging on the wall, and there was a notebook right at the center of the table.

I dusted off the chair and pulled it right in front of the table, i sat down and started to look in the notebook,

I looked at the cover and it has a night fury symbol in front of it, i blew the dust off as i held the notebook right into my hands,

I saw the first page where there was written _" Property by Hiccup H.H."_

I flipped through the pages and saw

There were some various, writings, some drawings. And one of them was a drawing of toothless when he first found him stuck in the cove,

I flipped the pages some more,

But when i got in the middle all the pages were blanked, i flipped through the back and noticed that the back part was filled with his personal thoughts,

I took the time to read them, some of them were sad and heart crushing and some of them were happy, and there were some parts were I was included,

* * *

_today toothless found a girl unconscious at the forest, she is now resting in my bed; were just waiting for her to wake up and eventually we'll know her name and how she got here,_

* * *

_today we discovered the girl's name to be Trishia, she is nice. but her huge knowledge about us and our dragons got us a little curious how she managed to know all of those stuff. that's why Astrid had a doubt on her that she might be working for the outcast and soon will betray us. Just like Heather,_

* * *

_Today Trishia will start dragon training, she also got her very own dragon, and it was also a nightfury! she decided to name it blue, and sh__e told me that she was very excited to start,_

* * *

_1st day of lessons! it was fun, Trishia did marvelous!_

* * *

_2__nd__ day of Trishia's Dragon Training, she's doing really well,… and we also got to share some stories while we stayed at the arena. And… she also reminded me that I promised her that I would be the one sleeping on my bed and she will just sleep on the floor, And I just agreed to it if that will make her happy and feel at home._

* * *

_Today, Trishia is acting pretty weird and sleepy? Honest I tried asking her what was wrong and she said she just needed some rest._

* * *

_Trishia is missing, Well I'm not pretty sure. We woke up today and she's already gone, even Blue, her dragon._

* * *

_The dragon was been acting weird these past days, especially Blue. I wonder if it has something to do with Trishia's disappearance, we've been looking for her the whole day and failed, I hope she's okay, We've been really worried for her,_

* * *

_Okay, Trishia is really missing she's been gone for three days, It also had started to take effect on us, me and the gang has been pretty down without her around, especially the fact that we have no idea where she is, but I told them that we have to have faith that she is safe and she'll be back again soon._

* * *

_Okay, We tried being a little happy, But we really can't, It's amazing how a girl like her really had a big affect on us. Besides she kinda became a part of our family, Astrid told me that Trishia reminds her of her sister, Athena. And I haven't told Astrid yet, But I kinda treat Trishia as my younger sister, a younger sister that I never had. But thanks to her. I had the opportunity to experience it._

* * *

And that was the last of it, I closed the note book as I tried to process and remember everything I just read,

"man, they must have loved that Trishia pretty much. All the effort they gave to her. I wonder where she is right now" I thought, but It only made me chuckle at the same time rolling my eyes,

I went back to the working area of the forge and just sat back on the chair, no clue of the next thing I'm going to do, I stared at the tools hanging on the wall,

And right after that, I started to work on something,..

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Usual day today, Days have passed everyday, and everyday is much more tougher, We might have only been placed here in our cells, but we haven't ate anything, All of us grew thinner, Astrid started have a terrible cough, while the twins have a terrible cold that they share,

My Dad has asked me many times if I have a plan in escaping, And the same time my answer was the same, No

Even if we did escape from here, when we got outside, there are still more Outcast. And no one can help us, Trishia could be a help, But we couldn't rely on her completely at this moment.

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

"Hoorray!" I celebrated with a small achievement I just made. After all those hours, I managed to make my own weapon, not like I don't like the axe Dad gave me, with a serpent crawling up and a red gem intact in its eyes, But I can say, I'm really happy to have this weapon,

But it's still missing something, So I went back working on carving something on it, and also while I was cleaning, I saw a small chest filled with gold and gems, I hope they don't mind me taking two small yellow green ones, just to beautify my weapon more.

And now, It's officially done, still haven't moved on how proud I am on doing this on my own, I carved a dragons head on the side, and the two yellow green gems as its eyes,

"Okay! The first and official Bow, here on Berk! Hahahahaha." I cheered,

"But I still need to learn how to use it perfectly," I said, which kinda dropped the moment,

"Oh, well," I sighed, then looked outside the window. It was already night time,

"Oh Gods! Gotta run to the Great Hall!" I said while I hurriedly took of the apron and scampered my way outside.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 30 DONE! do you like it? please review, I just wanna say THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU, to all of the PEOPLE WHO KEPT READING THIS STORY of mine, HONESTLY THE FEW PEOPLE WHO KEPT READING AND REVIEWING ARE THE ONES WHO INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE, so again THANK YOU! :)**

**and oh yeah! I just wanna tell you that. **

**I'v been thinking of this new fic. But this time its a MODERN AU! still not sure is I'm continuing it, But i wanna do it because it's all about HICSTRID!**

**I'll try to clear up the plot and everything, and eventually when everything is all ready. I'll give you some part of it or maybe the summary of my new Fic. :)**


	24. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Finally back! So sorry for the long absent.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

I ran to the great hall and looked for my Dad, as soon as I saw him I sat beside, and joined him.

"Hey.." I said, still breathing heavily from running.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Someplace.." I answered glurping the food in my mouth as fast as I can.

My Dad gave me horrid look, I continued drowning myself with food as fast as I can.

"what?" I asked, my mouth very full of food.

"Nothing, nothing…" He answered, "How's training?" He continued.

"fine.." I answered.

"And what abo-"

"Hey Dad, I need to go already, I still have a lot of stuff to do…Bye,Night!" I said while I hurriedly run to the door and left him completely.

As I completely exited the Hall, I returned to walking slowly, and returned to the forge. I don't exactly know what made me come back so soon, But I felt like I needed to do some exploring,

When I got in, I stood there for a moment and scanned the place. I noticed some sort of ladder leading to a compartment high above, I recognize it somehow before, So I climbed up and just saw a bunch of chest that were all dusty, but something from the back took my attention.

"Hmm, what is this about?" I held it in my hand and scanned inside,

I'll take this home with me, "It's getting late."

Well that was it, I thought to myself, after that, I decided to go straight to the house. I need to rest because I have a mission again,

…**MIDNIGHT…**

I woke up, my eyes still very tired. I had a very bad dream, I have no idea if that was true, but that really bothered me, I have no one to tell about this, I have no Idea who to call for _help_.

"Oh gosh, Why do I have to do this?" I asked myself. I'm so sleepy I just want to go back to sleep. But I can't- just can't do nothing about this

I lazily got up of bed, tied my hair into a single bundle and left. I didn't think of bringing my axe, one, cause it's heavy, two. I'm too lazy to bring it. Also the bow I just invented still doesn't have arrows, So that's another problem.

I got outside, It was so cold. The cold wind blew slowly through my skin making me shiver a little, I walked straight to the food storage, grabbed a few food that I needed and headed back to the house.

When I got back, with the food. I started cooking them as tasty as I can, I prepared chicken soup and smoked mackerel, After that, I placed them all in a huge plate, packed some extra plates, a jug of water and put them all in a basket.

I got out of the house again, carefully walking so the soup wont spill, As I got to the place, I looked around no one was there, so It was safe to proceed. I opened the heavy steel door. I walked in silently, hoping that nothing gets in my way. Thankfully nothing did.

I put down the basket carefully in the side, "Hey.." I whispered softly, I walked passed the cells, "Wake up.. wake up, wake up" I repeated again and again, still in a whispering way,

Still no one responded,

_Toink,toink, _"Guys, gosh wake up!" I called tapping the steel bars as softly.

"_Huh?_ What's going on?" asked Tuffnut as he got up.

"Wake up!" I said as I walked back to Hiccup and Fishlegs's cell.

"Trishia, wh-what are you doing here?" Asked Astrid,

"yeah,Is it morning already?" added Fishleg's

"No, It's midnight." I answered.

"Midnight? Why are you here when it's midnight?" asked Hiccup.

"Do you want me here, or not?' I asked, but no one answered.

"Good, just get up." I said

I walked to the basket, laid out the extra plates I brought and one by one I filled them with the chicken soup and smoked mackerel, After that, I went to Fishlegs's cell and laid it in front of his cell, then placed one at Hiccup, then Astrid, the Chief, Snoutlout, Gobber, then lastly the Twins.

As I walk back to the basket, they just stared at the food, then me. And nobody talked.

"Trishia what-"

"It's food! I prepared it for all of you! It has no poison, so eat." I said cutting off Astrid.

"thanks" said Hiccup

"Don't mention it, Now go and eat it all up. I'm waiting for the plates and leave here as soon as possible, I still need to do something." I told them as I took a seat leaning against the wall.

"Trishia, this is really good. What is this?" asked Astrid, which it looks like she's enjoying the taste.

"chicken soup and smoked mackerel." I answered

"Trishia., thank you very much for this food!" said Snoutlout. " I was really hungry" he continued

"yeah, don't mention it.

I stared blankly at the ground quietly as I wait for them to finish, I couldn't get rid out of my mind the dream I had before I woke up, I couldn't get what they mean,

I remembered in my dreams, I was in a bed, my eyes closed, somehow I couldn't open them, then I heard someone, a man saying something, He said:_ Once we turn off her oxygen, she might be dead. Right now, that's the only thing I can think of that's keeping her alive,_

Then I suddenly heard a woman gasp in horror, then I heard the man again, he said: _ I'm so sorry Ma'am, I'll leave now._

Then I heard the slow creaking noise of the door, and also heard it closed.

And I heard another man said:_ Honey, It's been months. I think we're just making it more hard for us._ But the woman just kept sobbing, then she answered,;_ Just a few more months, we're still not sure. Maybe it's not too late._

And that was it. I don't know what happened next. I suddenly woke up.

"Trishia" Hiccup called, which cut me off from my thoughts,

"Yep,what?" I asked.

It took him a second to answer, He looked me sincerely in the eyes,

"Is- Is something wrong?" He asked.

That struck me. Am I going to tell him? But my mind says No. probably because he wouldn't understand. Or Maybe he wouldn't get it either, He might just get confuse as I am. But I also needed someone who I can talk to about it, But maybe He's not that person, but who am I going to tell this? He the only one I can think of- But then again, He might not know what to do too. But I really need help in solving this, I just can't do everything by myself…

"No-nothing's wrong" I stuttered, which I hope He doesn't notice. "Are you all done?" I continued.

"Yes, yes we are, Thanks by the way" He said.

I looked straight down the hall. I saw all the plates placed in front of their cells, not a single pinch left,

I stood up and started collecting them, "Thanks Trishia" said Fishlegs, I gave him an inch smile,

"You're Welcome".

Then I went next to Astrid, "Trishia thanks, and remember. Be a Viking." I knew exactly what she meant, "Okay, I'll keep that on my mind."

Then Snoutlout, "Thanks for the food, that really filled me up!" Said Snoutlout.

"Sure, don't mention it." I answered then the Twins

"Nice cooking Trishia" said Ruffnut, "Yeah. Thanks I hope you can bring us next time?" added Tuffnut.

I don't really know how the food tasted but it must've tasted really good. "Thanks, Tuff, theres more where that came from" I answered, which made him smile like a kid.

"But not these coming days" I continued, which really destroyed his celebration.

Then I went to get the plates of the Chief and Gobber, "Um- Trishia thanks, but-ah how's the forge doing?" asked Gobber, "Um- no ones using it, but I opened it earlier this afternoon. And cleaned it a bit." I answered, I didn't want Gobber to know that the "bit" meant for hours,

"Trishia thanks for the food- eh, How's thornado? " The chief asked.

What the- Thornado, why haven't I noticed that He wasn't at the Arena,

"Um, He's at the Arena." I answered. After that I quickly turned to the next cell, which was Hiccup's. I would not want to be asked my more question by the chief.

"Trishia, thanks for the food. And if you have any problem, We're still here." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm cool" I answered "Look Trishia it's obvious something is bothering you. You can tell us." He insisted.

"I'm fine really, I have to leave now. I still need to do something." I said, then I walked to the basket, placed all the plates inside and left without looking back.

I don't know why Hiccup is trying to do this, don't he get it. I betrayed. I mean I will betray. In a way…

I got out of door, I looked up and saw the moon, glimmering at his highest spot.

At least looking at it made me feel a little bit better. But that only stayed for just a second. I'm back at reality. I walked further. "still need to do something" I muttered to myself.

I still need to feed the dragons at the arena..

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

Trishia continued and went to gather food at the food storage, the same amount as last time. She went to the Arena and gave the Dragons the 4 baskets full of fish and chicken. Then, she climbed up Blue's back. With a basket full of fish and chicken, then flew off to the forest.

After she arrived. She hopped off the dragon's back, locked them all again to their cages and went back straight to the house.

* * *

**Ami, I read your review, what am i going to do? But I did searched about that SOPA. **


	25. Chapter 32

**Hello **** I'm back. I just want to say that I am really thankful for all of the people who kept reading my story. I'm glad you liked it.**

**and oh! I wrote the first chapter of my new upcoming fic. entitled "Everything has changed" i really liked it, i'm doing it 100% HicStrid 3**

**i hope you wait for it and read it too :**

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

**VICTORIA's P.O.V.**

The next day I woke up, still sleepy because of last night. I got up. Then I remembered, Today is the day that I would kill Stormfly. I put on my black shirt with a big white skull on it, then I wore my spiky skirt, and underneath is a black leggings and my pair of black boots, lastly I tied my black hair into a single ponytail making my bangs fall off automatically.

I haven't wore these clothes for some time, So it's kinda uncomfortable for me, All I wear for a regular basis for the past days is a long sleeved grey tunic and a simple tattered brown skirt. Which makes me look like a servant.

I walked to the side and picked up my axe, who was leaning beside the wall, Then I slid it to my back straight to a special compartment made for it. After that I amble my way to the door.

As I got out, I saw a massive amount of Outcast pilling on one side of the Plaza, some were still scampering to see what had happened, Due to my curiosity, I also followed to see what was going on.

I got up close to the crowd. I squeezed myself through, trying to have a good view in front. As I got in front, I saw the Changewing in it's cage, lying dead?

"What happened here?" I asked, "Is that thing… DEAD?" I added.

"We have no clue Victoria" informed Savage, who I didn't notice that he was standing just beside.

"But whoever he was, He'll be calling for his head." boomed my Father who was trying to walk through the crowd.

He went to the cage and studied the changewing.

"There are no cuts, no wounds, and no blood" reported Savage.

"But He's not breathing" said my Dad

"Yes, But We don't know what causes it" Savage replied.

"NOW THE WHOLE PLAN IN RUINED!" bellowed my Dad.

"-Um what is your plan? Dad." I asked

My Dad let out a sigh, "We are supposed to use it's acid in executing the prisoners" He explained.

"Okay, So what now?" I asked.

"We'll - just keep them suffering from now, until they're dead."

After my Father had announced his final decision, I left the place while they try to move the Chagewing to bury it.

I decided to take a hike to the woods, to the cove to have some peace,

I sat silently on a rock at the edge of the lake, rinsing my axe's blade with water. I slowly ran my finger through the surface of the blade, I saw an open cut on my finger, blood started to burst out. I stared at it, not feeling any pain. A drop of blood fell in the surface of the water. Then I heard something making a flapping sound.

I turned around to see who it was, it was my Dragon, Madison Razor Sharp cutter Flame thrower.

I wonder where he goes every time he disappear.

"hey" I greeted, He bowed his head and I patted it.

I sat back in the ground with a grump, and he followed, resting his head on my lap. I made a deep sigh, I continually ran my hand slowly back and forth his head, while I drowned myself in thoughts that I couldn't really understand. I kept thinking about how I'll kill Stormfly at the same time impressing my Dad, and then jump right in the thought of me being confused, then I would remember the dream I had, and how badly I needed help. But help in what? I could say that everything is under my control, then I would think of how my Dad will make the prisoners suffer, to death. Then all the things that might happen for the next few days and how all these things might turn out, what will happen to Berk? What will happen to us? To them? When will this end? What am I going to do? WHEN WILL I GO HO-

"AAAAAaaaaAAAARRRrrrrrGGGGhhh!" I screamed. My dragon lifted his head in fright. I stood up, trying to calm myself down but I couldn't

"Aaaarrrgghh!" I screamed again, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" I yelled.

But silence prevailed, I heard echoes of the last words that I said deeper into the forest.

"What have I done?" I said to myself sitting back, guilt is crawling over me, tears started racing down my cheek, I sobbed , then later on cried. I don't know where the dragon is, but I think he's gone.

Moments later, I had stopped crying, but still. I was sitting on the ground my head bowed on my knees, I can feel my eyes and the sharp pain, probably because of crying. I don't know why I cried because of what I'm facing right now. Crying over things weren't one of the things I would do in times like this. Because I know I'm strong, but maybe not strong enough.

I stood up, I was alone in the cove. I started to walk back to the village, trying not to let another thought in my head.

I arrived at the edge of the forest, I can see the whole village from where I am standing. I turned my head to the right and saw a house built on top of a steep rock.

"Goathi" I whispered, and with no hesitation I walked towards for her house.

I climbed the steps that was just inserted between the cracks on the rock, I tried not looking down, I'm not afraid in heights, but my knees are shaking so one wrong move then I might fall from where I came from.

It was a long way up, but I arrived at her house, I started to walk slowly, ever creek of the wooden floorboards is creeping me out,

I opened the door, and saw nobody, I entered and studied the place. It's impossible she cant be in here, We didn't include her in the prison.

The I heard a _pst,_ from somewhere from the house, then followed by three knocks that I heard under the floor. I stared at the floor, then it happened again, the sound was just coming right underneath me. I knelt to the ground and started to touch the floor with my hands, trying to find a hidden opening, then I noticed a line, I lifted the floorboard, only to see Goathi,

What is she doing there?

"Come down here," a female voice said, I looked around, but see no one, It couldn't be Goathi, she didn't even moved her mouth,

"Dear I can talk to you through telepathy" the voiced said. I turned to Goathi, and she nodded.

I went down with her and closed back the ledge. Then I saw the look under where she was staying, there was a fire lit up in the room to make it cozy, she pointed me to a chair and I took a seat, she hand me a mug and she poured water in it, I sip a little, while she took a seat in her chair

"Why is it you come for me?" she asked.

She weren't moving her mouth, but I can hear someone talking, I couldn't understand how she can talk to me, with telepathy

"I-I have" I couldn't continue, I kept stuttering.

"you're having problems my Dear" she finished.

"yes, a lot of problems" I answered.

"You know, I really can't help with that" she said, which kinda made all my time going here wasted.

"But here is what I will say," she continued, "You are playing a game you cannot win."

I got shocked on what she said, "Oh, So you think I'm playing? I'm not even enjoying this anymore!" I answered.

She shook her head, "The game you entered was not meant to be enjoyed" she explained

"Oh, so you think It was my choice to come here?! And play a stupid game?"

She looked at me right into the eyes, "You must calm down my Dear-"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How am I supposed to calm down If I'm going to loose in the end!" I yelled.

"Yes you are going to loose, But you have the ability to stir this game" she said.

"Me, ability? Yeah, Wow that's going to help me alright!" I replied.

"I looked into the future, You stirred the game, you won but it didn't end up so good." Goathi said. Then I noticed a sudden worry in his face

"Why am I going to stir the game if it didn't end up so good, huh?" I questioned, "What happened, you must tell me!" I insisted

"No"

"What?"

"I must not tell you, Because If I do. You won't have any courage to do it anymore. You'll need to sacrifice, at the same time making sure everybody is safe."

"Okay, sure…-"

"And, you must go through everything, pain lots of pain, and choosing the right thing , will always come to you" she explained

"Haven't I got too much pain already?" I asked.

"I'm afraid those were just a start, there will be more" she said.

"okay, you are really helping me to give up" I said, "But how was the end?" I asked.

"Do not fear, all of this ended, But the sad thing is You will too" she said

"what? Am I going to die in battle?" I asked.

"That is not mine to tell anymore" she answered.

"But I also need to know abou-""

"You must go I'm afraid, I feel someone is looking for you" she said

Then I remembered My dad, and today I will kill stormfly.

I climbed up, she close the ledge and I quickly left. I ran straight to the Great Hall.

I arrived and it was lunch, everybody was eating, I saw my Dad in a table, I went to him and snatched his bread from his plate,

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Forest" I answered.

"You ready to kill that Dragon?" He asked.

"You bet! I'm going to kill it," I answered, "That's my girl!" cheered my Dad.

I started to walk to the door,

"Where are you going now?" He asked.

"somewhere, change clothes or something.." I replied.

"That's all you're gonna eat?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with this." I answered. And with that, I raced out of the Great Hall.

**HICCUP's P.O.V.**

Today, We woke up just fine, thanks to the food Trishia gave us, we don't feel weak and dizzy anymore. But suddenly Outcast Guards started to run in,

They started to open our cell doors, but also put handcuffs. They dragged us out of our cell, then they attached us in chains making it like a straight line.

"What are you doing, where are you taking us?" Astrid trying to fight back.

"Ooh, you are going to watch entertainment" one guard answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. But then someone came, it was Trishia.

But she is wearing the clothes that she wore when she first came back again, The way she looked made me a little scared.

"what's going on?" She asked. So obviously she doesn't also know why were all out to be dragged somewhere.

"Your Dad's orders," one answered her.

"Okay, the rest of you can leave." She ordered. And so they did. But two remained behind her.

"Trishia, what's going on?" Fishlegs asked.

"My name is Victoria!" She shouted, which surprised most of us.

"Anyway," she continued. She turned around to the two guards behind her and pointed them out.

"I hope you like the show I'm going to put" she answered with a evil grin

"show? Entertainment? What's that supposed to mean?"Snoutlout asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you all will love it!" She said, with evil in her voice. "Especially you Astrid." She continued.

"What's going to happen?" she asked.

"I hope you are in the good mood to see what your about to see" Victoria last said and left

"Wait! Come back here Victoria" Astrid shouted, but as soon as Victoria was out of our sight, guards started to run in again, pulling us and dragging usoutside.

* * *

**Hey guys :) I'm back, whew! thank God, i finally updated. and Have you seen DOB? cause i did, downloaded it, still no DOB in cartoon network in our country, but i watched it! and hiccup and the others was just so matured and everything. I'm going to cry, they will be more matured in the 2nd movie! hahahahahahahah! *excited***

**ok so, what can you say about this chapter? huh? still a long way from the ending.**


End file.
